Sonic Xtreme
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (Rewritten, AU) This story marks the adventures of the three Siblings of Sonic Underground. No flames. RR.
1. New Beginning

Sonic Xtreme  
  
Disclaimer: All sonic characters belong to SEGA and Archie comics. Prime Hedgehog and Arrow Echidna is mine so don't take. Ciao  
  
A/N: This is a little surprise I mixed up from the killed off video game Sonic Extreme so I'll be using most of the characters and probably all of them. Enjoy.  
  
Rating: R for Nonstop, Intense Violence including Extreme Action Sequences, Pervasive Language, Strong Sexuality/Nudity, Crude Humor, and Drug Content  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, and Thriller

* * *

Future Mobius  
  
Year: 4000  
  
We see a plane fly over the dark night skies as many mobians were down at the Metal Harbor landing site. They were awaiting skydivers to jump out the plane but hasn't yet. Down in the crowd was Queen Aleena, Cyrus Lion, and Trevor Mouse.  
  
Aleena wasn't wearing her garment like usual. Instead, she was wearing her queen crown on head and purple glittered jacket with black pants and a shirt with short sleeves.  
  
Cyrus was wearing a tight pants and short sleeve brown shirt. He also has a watch on and his hair was cut a little bit and shoes.  
  
Trevor was wearing a baggy coat and a black shirt and tight pants and shoes.  
  
After a while, they've been waiting for the skydivers as the crowd grew louder and heavier.  
  
"What's keeping them?" Cyrus asked Aleena  
  
"I don't know but they better not be playing around." She said  
  
Cyrus chuckles.  
  
"Try telling that to the fastest thing alive." He said  
  
Suddenly, the annnouncer came on.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemens. And welcome to the 54th annual Skydivers convention in Metal Harbor's Landing site!"  
  
The crowds applauded loudly.  
  
"And to start things off, we have Air Teams in the mid sky. (to Air Teams) Let's have those lights on, guys!"  
  
The Air teams turned the lights on as 18 circles were activated over the landing site. One of each for the skydivers. A landing site was painted Blue, the second was painted Green, and the third was painted purple. The blue landing circle pad was the very middle one as the crowds looked up to see the plane flying in the sky.  
  
In the airplane, the 3 siblings Sonic, Manic, and Sonia Hedgehog were getting into diving gear and having parachutes ready as the pilot turns to them.  
  
"You guys ready?" He asked  
  
"Without a doubt!" Sonic said, giving the pilot a thumbs up.  
  
The pilot returns the thumbs up favor and pulled a lever before a side hatch opened with hard wind coming out the plane.  
  
"You ready, bro?" Sonic said, to his brother, Manic  
  
"Fucking A, I'm ready!"  
  
Sonic turned to Sonia.  
  
"How bout you, sony? You ain't scare, aren't ya?"  
  
"Very funny, Sonic. And yes, I'm ready!"  
  
"All right guys, let's do this!"  
  
Sonic held out his hand as Manic put his hand on top of Sonic's hand followed by Sonia's hand on top of Manic's.  
  
"X Team One!" Sonic started  
  
"X Team Two!" Manic stated  
  
"X team Three!" Sonia said  
  
"GOOOOOO Air!!" The 3 siblings shouted in unison, simultaneously raising their hands in the air.  
  
"All right, who's goin' first?" Sonic asked  
  
"How bout all of us?" Sonia suggested  
  
"No fucking way, sonia. We agreed that one of us should go first!" Sonic said  
  
"Let's just go already!" Manic said  
  
"I'm with you, bro!" Sonic said  
  
"Here I go!" Manic said, as e took a running start.  
  
"MANIC, DON'T Y-" Sonia started  
  
But it was soon too late.  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
Manic took a leaping back flip jump from out the plane and heading down in midair.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
He took out a small device before throwing it up and performing a high back flip as the device convert to a metallic snow board as he landed on it and started down the skies.  
  
In the plane, Sonia shakes her head.  
  
"I hate it when he does that!"  
  
"Me too, but why would he listen to us?! Come on, you're next!" Sonic said, patting her on the back  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Sonia backed up some more before making a daring leap out the plane into midair. She did the same thing manic did as she took out a small device, which she threw, before it converted to a metallic snow board with two handles on the front and back as she grabbed onto the handle and let's go to flip herself over and connect her metallic shoes to the board as she started down the skies.  
  
Sonic was still in the plane as he looked at the pilot, smiles, and issues him a thumbs up.  
  
"See you at the bottom, dude!" He said  
  
"Heh, No problem!"  
  
Sonic then turned, picks his goggles on and jumped off the plane but grabbed on the opened door.  
  
(A/N: Like on sonic adventure 2).  
  
The wind current was getting hard as he soon let's go and scurves down the skies. He performed a backflip before taking out a little device. He then spinned like a razor blade as the device covert to a metallic snow board. He held on to the bottom of the board before performing a spin that literally got him soaring down the skies like a drill.  
  
Back down below, the crowd was looking up as well as Aleena, Cyrus, and Trevor, looking for the divers.  
  
"Do you see them, Aleena?" Cyrus asked  
  
"Not yet, but give me a binocular and I can really see clear."  
  
"Funny."  
  
Aleena chuckles before something caught her eye.  
  
"Wait a minute, I think I see someone."  
  
"Is it Sonic?" Trevor asked  
  
"I don't know, but it's coming down awfully fast."  
  
There was silence between the three of them before they looked at each other in total realization.  
  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce our skydivers. are you ready?!"  
  
"YEAH!" The crowd screamed  
  
"Alright! Our first skydiver is a former thief, and we wouldn't want that, and he's also the drumhog. Give it up for MANIC HEDGEHOG!!"  
  
The crowds roared out in response as Manic was headed through his loop hole landing spot, which was green. Manic swerved his snowboard through his loop holes as the lights started bursting from loop to loop each time he passed as he landed on his landing site and skidded to a stop on the ground as the crowd went wild.  
  
Aleena saw this and ran up to Manic, who was getting up from the ground.  
  
Manic shakes he dirt off his head as Aleena helps him up.  
  
"You okay, son?"  
  
"Mom, I've been better. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Aleena smirked.  
  
"Who said I was worried?"  
  
Manic chuckled.  
  
"What an astounding ovation! Let's give mani-mack a round of applause!"  
  
The crowds all around applauds Manic as he took a bow.  
  
"And now for our next skydiver! She is what you might call a sentimental hedgehog with a likeness for her style and hates to get dirty, so let's not get her angry!"  
  
Most of the crowds chuckled at this.  
  
"She is the one and only SONIA HEDGEHOG!!"  
  
The crowds roared in total response as Sonia soared down the skies and straight to her loop hole.  
Sonia swerved her snowboard through the loop hole as the same thing that happened with manic's loop hole has happened with Sonia's as her lights were bursting from all over 6 loops before she impacted with the ground and skidded to a stopped. She quickly got up and used her heel to knock her snowboard up before the snowboard reconfigured back to its original small form as she kept it and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Let's give a round of applause for Sonia, everybody!"  
  
The crowds likewise applauds Sonia as Aleena approaches her daughter.  
  
"Great job. You didn't even mess your hair up."  
  
"Mom, stop the hair joke."  
  
Aleena chuckles.  
  
"Now, where's your brother?"  
  
"Don't ruin it for all of us, mom." Manic said, as he looked up  
  
"And now for our last skydiver. Ladies and Gentlemen, he is known as one of the greatest competitors in mobius history and he is also known to be the fastest thing alive. Let's give a howl out to our hero, SONIC HEDGEHOG!!"  
  
(Insert "Radical Highway" Theme music)  
  
The crowds roared as sonic soared down the sky still spinning like a drill on his snowboard as Aleena and the two hedgehogs saw him.  
  
"Now I know he's gonna make us look bad!" Manic said  
  
"Gee, you think so?" Sonia said, sarcastically  
  
Sonic was soaring down like a missile ready to drop.  
  
"Let's do this!" He said  
  
Sonic then changed his position and started flying down the skies. Sonic was getting close to his loop hole when he drew attention to a detached rail on the left that leads straight to his loop hole as he smiled before switching directions towards that area.  
  
Aleena and the others saw what he's doing.  
  
"I knew he was gonna make us look bad!"  
  
"What the hell is that hedgehog doing?" Cyrus asked  
  
"Something maybe stupid, something maybe dangerous." Aleena said  
  
Manic and Sonia looked at aleena in a strange way.  
  
Sonic was headed to the rail as he lowered his speed and slowed down a little. He soon saw the rail and extends the snowboard in position as he swooped down and hit the rail hard before sliding down on it straight for his loop hole.  
  
The crowds were awaiting Sonic's arrival as the announcer was almost growing patient before covering his mike and talking with the 2nd announcer.  
  
"Where the hell is that hedgehog?"  
  
Aleena and the others knew where Sonic was, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Suddenly, they heard some metal sharping sound from afar like a train riding the tracks. The crowds murmured about what the noise was when suddenly, a flying blue blur came off the rail as the crowd knew who it was.  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
Sonic got off the end rail and performed a backflip before diving down his loop hole as lights started bursting from the loops but the lights bursted out fire throughout the loops.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
He impact with the ground before skidding to a flaming stop. He jumped off his board as it reconfigured itself to its normal form of a small device as Sonic caught it and placed it in his pocket. The crowds haven't made a noise and neither did the announcer. It was a few seconds before Sonic noticed that they were staring at him.  
  
"What?" He said  
  
He didn't get an answer but instead, he got lots of heavy ovations from the crowd as Sonic smiled and took a bow before heading to Aleena and the others.  
  
"Let's give it up for-(pause)-Sonic Hedgehog everyone!"  
  
The crowd applause Sonic again as Sonic approached the others who were staring at him.  
  
"What? Jealous?" Sonic joked  
  
Manic looked at Aleena.  
  
"Mom, can we-"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Manic and Sonia looked at Sonic.  
  
"Hell, no!" They both said, unison  
  
Sonic chuckles.  
  
"Ya'll think I'm makin' you look bad."  
  
"No one said nothing about making us look bad." Sonia said  
  
Sonic casually looked at Manic, who soon noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sonic just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Cut To:  
  
STATIOM SQUARE CLUB  
  
(OPENING GUITAR)  
  
Instrumental Drum Bass solo)  
  
"Let's rock this joint!" The 3 Siblings roared on stage  
  
(Instrumental Drum Bass solo)  
  
"Come on!" Sonic started  
  
Everyone was in the station square bar drinking beer and roaring loudly at the music. On stage were Sonic, Manic, and Sonia playing their instruments on stage. Sonic and Sonia on guitar,  
Manic on drum as Sonic kicked things off.  
  
(Sonic)  
  
We be rockin' all the time and we do all we can, rockin' like angels and do our master plans So when Team X is here ya'll better watch out, cause we've flown through the skie and we go all out (Yeah!)  
  
(Sonic)  
  
Who ever said that flyin' could be easy when you jump off a plane and soon be gettin' beesy But hell, you can't deny the truth of enlightenment but when I'm not a hero I be goin' to retirement  
  
(Chorus)  
  
So feel the need. The need for speed.  
No need to plead, baby, just feel the breed, YEAH!  
  
(Instrumental Solo)  
  
(Sonic)  
  
Can you feel me?  
  
"Uh-huh Uh-huh!" The crowd responded  
  
Can you feel me?  
  
"YEAH! YEAH!" The crowd responded  
  
I SAID, CAN YOU FEEL ME?  
  
"UHHHH-HUH!!" The crowd roared in response.  
  
CAN YOU FEEEL ME?  
  
The crowd roared loudly.  
  
(Siblings)  
  
So feel the need...the need for speed...no need to plead...(BABAY!)  
  
Just feel...the...breed...YEEEAH!  
  
(Instrumental Solo)  
  
Feel the breed, yeah  
  
(Instrumental Solo)  
  
(Music abruptly stop)  
  
(Music abruptly plays on)  
  
(Siblings)  
  
Feel the Breed!!  
  
The crowd roared and applaud at their miraculous performance. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia took a bow as the curtains close.  
  
It was 25 minutes later that the siblings were still in the bar table as Manic was as drunk as a pig. Sonia only drunk tequila, but she held her drink. Sonic was a little drunk, but is still straightened up a little. A bartender came up to the siblings.  
  
"Hey, that was a nice fucking gig you put up there, you two."  
  
"No sweat, man. We do good." Manic stated, drunkenly  
  
"Excuse my brother. He's as drunk as a pig." Sonia told the bartender  
  
Manic looked at Sonia.  
  
"I'm not a pig sonic. I'm a rockin' hedgehog and kickin' it good. You feel me, bro?"  
  
"I feel you all right, bro, but Sonic is over there-(points to left seat)-and not here. So why don't you sit down and relax with your drunken style ass, okay?"  
  
"Okay sweetie. Whatever you say."  
  
Manic then started to sit down, but ends up collapsing on the floor.  
  
Sonic saw this and chuckles as well as Sonia started laughing.  
  
"I got you mani-mack, (helps manic off the floor) come on. There we go. Now, you okay?  
  
"Mm-hmm." Manic responded with his eyes closed  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"You wanna sit down?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Sonia then supported Manic up and helped him to the chair by Sonic. She soon got him to the seat as the radio started playing trance music. Sonic was taking a sip of his liquor as he eyed Manic,  
who had his eyes closed.  
  
"You okay, bro?"  
  
Manic didn't make a move as Sonic nudges him.  
  
"Bro."  
  
Instantly, he wakes up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, dude. I'm up, I'm up. (sees sonic clearly) Hey bro.  
  
"You zoned out, dude."  
  
Manic now grew confused.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. You were fucked up, fell on the floor and nearly blacked out."  
  
As Manic grew voiceless while gazing at Sonic, he touched his forehead  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I'll bet it does." Sonic said, sipping his liquor  
  
Just then, 3 or 4 furries came in the bar. Two were weasels and two were coyotes. They were going through the crowds to take a seat when they saw Sonic and Manic on the stools drinking liquor.  
  
"Look like someone has taken our place. And they didn't even ask." The 1st weasel stated  
  
"Let's pay 'em a visit." The 1st coyote suggested  
  
The 4 troublemakers started approaching Manic and Sonic's direction. Sonic was still drinking his liquor as he puts the glass down.  
  
"Hey bartender, glass." Sonic ordered  
  
He then slides the glass to the left over the counter when a hand suddenly caught it and shattered the glass with his one hand. Sonic looked up and saw a weasel with a black hat on, muscle shirt and baggy pants along with three others. One of the coyote's had a chain on its pants and the other weasel had spiked bracelets on his wrist. The second coyote has brass knuckles on him as the first weasel came up to Sonic, who looked up at the 1st weasel.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"I was hoping you should answer that question. But since you're so gullible, I'll answer it for you. The problem is, that you and green teenage mutant ninja hedgehog is sittin' in our seats.  
Now you've got 10 to 5 seconds to get off our I'll carve me a new hedgehog for collection."  
  
Sonic paused and smirked.  
  
"Listen, man. I don't know whether you noticed this our not, but these seats doesn't have your printed name or signature on it. So what makes you think that I would move from this seat without your inscription on it?"  
  
Suddenly, Manic started waking up.  
  
"Mmm...what's goin' on, bro?"  
  
The 1st Weasel then pulled out a knife, pointing it at Sonic to Manic's sudden shock.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Manic said  
  
Sonia just got out the bathroom when she saw the four troublemakers at Sonic and Manic.  
  
"Oh, shit." She said  
  
The 1st Weasel gestures the knife at Sonic.  
  
"How's this for an inscription, motherfucker?"  
  
"Hey, (stands up) watch it, dude. There are ladies presence in here."  
  
"Is that so, asshole?"  
  
The 1st weasel then swept at Sonic, but Sonic caught his wrist with his left hand and twisted it causing the weasel to yelp in pain and drop the knife in Sonic's right hand.  
  
"Yeah, asshole." Sonic responded  
  
Sonic then twirled the knife around and hit the butt of the knife to the weasels forehead dropping him to the ground.  
  
"Get up, bro." Sonic said, to Manic  
  
Manic got up before the 1st coyote swung a chain at him. Manic dodged and grabbed the chain with his right hands before winding it up and punching the coyote 2 to 3 times followed by a right and back right hook to the face, which got his face bleeding before the coyote fell to the ground.  
The 2st coyote came to Sonic and threw a right hook. Sonic ducked the right hook and grabbed a back right hook from the coyote with his right hand before ducking the left hook from the coyote. Sonic let go of his arm after the coyote threw the left hook to turn his back to Sonic. Sonic then kicked the coyote in the back to get him on the floor. Manic dodged a smack to the head by the weasel with spiked bracelets and countered by bending his fingers backwards pretty hard.  
  
"Aaah!" He wailed in pain  
  
Manic then front kicked the weasel, which got him staggering and crashing through a table. Many furries were screaming as a fight was taking place. Sonia was headed for them as Sonic saw the 1st weasel come at him with a high left roundhouse but Sonic dodged before kicking his right leg, but that got the weasel flipping forward and kicking over Sonic's head which got him staggering back.  
The weasel landed on the ground before Sonic regained composure. Sonic looked just in time to see the weasel run and performed a jump kick but Sonic shift to the right before grabbing the back of his coat and throwing him high in the air causing him to crash through a window outside. Sonic looked at the other 3 troublemakers who just got back up in pain. The 2nd weasel eyed Sonic as Manic walked by Sonic's side.  
  
"Let's deal with the-" The 2nd weasel started before Sonic cut them off  
  
"Shhhh! You guys wanna be next?"  
  
Sonic then points to the broken window where he threw the 1st weasel out as he turned back to the 3 troublemakers with a sly grin. The 3 gangsters then fled the scene outside as Sonia made it to them. She looked at the broken window, back at Manic and Sonic, and scoffs.  
  
"I can't leave you guys for 10 minutes and shit has to be started already."  
  
Both Sonic and Manic chuckled.  
  
"What brought this on, anyway?"  
  
"Possessions."  
  
"Possessions?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll talk about that later." Manic said  
  
"Yeah. (To bartender) Hey bartender!"  
  
The bartender came out and looked at his window before eyeing Sonic, who tossed him a coin.  
  
"Here's for the broken window and-(tosses another coin)-Here's somethin'  
for yourself. (Waves, to Manic and Sonia) Let's go."  
  
The bartender looked at the coins and scoffs.  
  
"I guess it'll cover it."  
  
Everyone in the club got up and murmured about what has happened just now. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia was about to leave when...  
  
"Looks like you three are having fun." Came a voice  
  
The 3 siblings turned to see their mother Aleena behind them.  
  
"Mom? Are you batman in disguise or somethin'? Because you reappear behind us an awfully lot." Manic said  
  
"Thanks, son. Appreciate it. Now, for the bar fight..."  
  
"It was due to possessions. They wanted their so-called seat that I was sitting on but they can't ask nicely." Sonic said  
  
"Yeah." Manic agreed  
  
"Well, just don't get too carried away with your fighting skills." Aleena said  
  
"Yeah, we know."  
  
"Okay. You take care of yourselves and don't get into any trouble. (looks at manic)  
Especially you, Manic."  
  
"Don't worry." Manic said, reassuringly  
  
"I am." Aleena said, chuckling  
  
The siblings wave at their mother, who waves back.  
  
"Bye mom." They said, unison  
  
"Later."  
  
Aleena then walks off and kicking the thug weasel, that Sonic threw out the window, out unconscious before disappearing into the light.  
  
Sonic saw that display and shook his head.  
  
"Unbelievable. I wish I could do that."  
  
"Die in battle and you'll see." Sonia said as Sonic shakes his head.  
  
"Sonia, you like to start mess, do you?"  
  
"Only if I have to."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sonia looks at Manic.  
  
"You say 'Yeah' and awful lot these days, do you?"  
  
Manic smiles.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
All three of them laughed before walking into the dark night of Station Square.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Meanwhile, a dark fortress was seen in the outskirts of Station Square. Two dingos were on guard of the place and everything was a bit quiet.  
  
INT. MAIN ROOM  
  
Inside, we see a fat man in a red and gray uniform with shades on and mustache along with black shoes on and a bald head, which is Julius Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He was sitting in a seat before a dingo named Streck in a treach coat came up to him.  
  
"Report." He said  
  
"There was a problem, sir."  
  
Robotnik sat up from his seat.  
  
"What kind of problem, Streck?"  
  
"The chemical weapons and many equipments in the lab were locked up and heavily secured, sir."  
  
Robotnik pondered about this until he came up with a solution.  
  
"Send in Nack and Nic Weasel."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Int. ANOTHER ROOM  
  
In another room, a male weasel with a hat on and uniform was sitting on a chair watching television and a female weasel without the hat and a uniform on was loading ammunitions in a 9mm gun when Streck entered the room.  
  
"Nack, Nic, Robotnik will see you now."  
  
The two weasels looked st Streck before cracking a smile at him.  
MAIN ROOM  
  
Nack and Nic were in the main room approaching Robotnik as he got out of his seat and approaches them both.  
  
"I have an assignment for you both. Will you go by this assignment?"  
  
"Yes, sir." They both said, unison as Robotnik smirked  
  
INT.  
  
We see an underground tunnel where noises were heard. In the background, the noise was the sound of a female and male furry fighting and taking blows. The sight came into focus as Sonic and Sonia were training their techniques before starting their music practice. At the most part,  
Sonia was gaining advantage but Sonic was tiring her out for the least. Sonia started throwing left and right punches at Sonic, who evades those attacks including kicks by Sonia.  
  
"What's the matter, you can't fight back?" Sonia asked  
  
Sonic evades her attack before speaking.  
  
"You tell me if I can fight back or not."  
  
Sonia then threw a wide left hook, but Sonic evades before grabbing her arm and throwing a knee to her gut, knocking the wind out of her and getting her to the ground. Sonia regained composure as Sonic took a fighting stance.  
  
"Don't tell me that's all you got."  
  
Sonia got up from the ground and kept her distance to Sonic.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sonia then faked a right punch, getting Sonic to flinch before quickly delivering a hard jumping left kick to Sonic, which got him in mid- air. Sonic regained his composure flipping backwards and landing safely on the ground in a crouch. Sonia was still in a fighting stance as Sonic felt his lips, which was bleeding a little before looking at Sonia.  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"See if you can pull that off with velocity rush."  
  
With that, Sonic sped up at Sonia with miraculous speed and started delivering puches and kicks to Sonia. Sonia surprisely dodges and evades most of his attacks never taking her weakness to chance. Sonic then ended this as he twirled and delivered a back left hand to Sonia's face. Big mistake on Sonia's part as she felt her face, which was a little scarred but not bleeding to much as she looked deadly at Sonic, who soon noticed but her expressions soon changed to a smile as she chuckled.  
  
"Okay. If that's the way you want it, huh? (Took a fighting stance) You got it. Take a breath."  
  
Sonic took his breath and positioned a fighting stance. No one made a move before Sonia went first and started hammering on Sonic with punches and kicks. Sonic was almost being overwhelmed until he caught one of Sonia's right punches. Sonic smiled and so did Sonia before she quickly got from Sonic's hold and was about to deliver a smack to Sonic's head but Sonic dodged before attempting to bend her fingers until she quickly got her hands from Sonic's grip and performed a hard double palm to Sonic's gut, which got him staggered back before running up and jumping over Sonic. She grabbed him over the shoulder and threw him at the walls, which got Sonic to the ground.  
  
Sonia started panting heavily.  
  
Sonic then got up from his position as his back was now hurting and he was filling his chest. He started panting and swallowing saliva.  
  
"Nice move. (Felt back of his head) Ow!"  
  
"Thanks, and sorry about that. I get a little brutal if someone messes up my face."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Sonia grew a surprised look after that comment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was the only way to get you to give it your best shot."  
  
Sonia chuckled.  
  
"Thanks, a lot." She said, sarcastically  
  
"Mm-hmm. Sonic said, walking off as Sonia follows  
  
"No, I mean that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Don't you walk away from me, Sonic. I'm talking to you."  
  
Sonic turned to Sonia, and scoffs.  
  
"And who are you, my mother? Girl, Please."  
  
"Keep talking and see what happens."  
  
"I saw what happened. You kicked my ass, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot." 


	2. Band Practice

Int. LIVING ROOM  
  
In the living room, where couches, a TV and DVD, chairs, and other appliances are, manic was organizer the instrument for their practice and so far, he was almost done. That was when he stopped what he was doing and heard and saw sonic and sonia coming in and still arguing.  
  
Manic shook his head in annoyance as Sonia was about to exchange words with Sonic, but was cut off as they stopped walking.  
  
"Sonia...you're nagging!" Sonic said, cutting her off  
  
Sonia paused  
  
"I'm nagging?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sonia slowly got in Sonic's face with a hard glare on her face.  
  
"I never nag."  
  
"Well, it's a first time for everything." Sonic replied, under his breath  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Guys!" Manic started to say  
  
"What?" Sonic said, to Sonia  
  
"What you say?!" Sonia asked  
  
"Nothin' girl!"  
  
"You said somethin'!"  
  
"I didn't say nothin'!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"GUYS!" Manic shouted as Sonic and Sonia immediately turned to Manic  
  
"WHAT?!" They both shouted, unison  
  
"You...are to loud! (Whispers) Keep it down, ok?"  
  
Sighing, both Sonia and Sonia shook their head and approached Manic.  
  
"How's it goin' with the instrument, man?" Sonic asked  
  
"Almost done." Manic replied  
  
"Good."  
  
Manic gazed Sonic.  
  
"What you mean 'Good'? You act like you got maids around here. Orderin' us around."  
  
"Don't start. I didn't say you was."  
  
"Guys, that's enough. You bicker than sonic and I." Sonia said as both Sonic and Manic gazed her.  
  
"Girl Please!" They both said, unison  
  
Sonia chuckled.  
  
"Okay, how we gon' do this?" Sonia asked Manic, who looked at Sonic  
  
"Well, the song and the lyrics." Manic answered, handing the papers to Sonic  
  
Sonic examines it and nods.  
  
"Nonstop." He replied  
  
"What's the song called?" Sonia asked  
  
"'Generation X'." Sonic replied  
  
Sonia's eyes widen before running up to Sonic  
  
"Are you kidding?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sonic showed the songs and lyrics to Sonia, who takes and examines it.  
  
"Whoa!" She said, highly flabbergasted  
  
"Ain't that somethin'? Not to mention that I wrote it." Manic said as Sonic gazed him and smiles.  
  
"You did good, bro."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're starting to be the chip off the old block, know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
"I got you, man." Manic said, chuckling before the two brothers both knuckled their fist together  
  
Sonia handed the papers to Sonic, then went and got her guitar.  
  
"Ya'll ready to rock?" She asked her brothers  
  
"Hell yeah!" Sonic said, picking up his guitar, while Manic stood at his drums holding his drumsticks.  
  
"Let's rock til we drop. (To Sonic) Got the mics on?"  
  
"Yep." Sonic answered, turning his guitar on as Sonia did the same.  
  
"Ya'll ready?" She asked  
  
Sonic and Manic gazed her.  
  
"Oh yeah, girl!" They unisonly said, girlishly  
  
Sonia chuckled.  
  
"Got the stereo?" She asked  
  
"Yep." Manic answered before getting on the microphone, "And a 1...2...3...GO!"  
  
(OPENING GUITAR)  
  
(Music starts)  
  
(Instrumental Drum Bass)  
  
(Music stops)  
  
(Sonic)  
  
Let's break it down from here  
  
(Music starts)  
  
(Sonic)  
  
You gotta move fast and you gotta move slow  
cause Generation X is on the go!  
  
(Sonia/Manic)  
  
On the go!  
  
(Manic)  
  
Maniacs, brainiacs, all around the world!  
  
(Sonia)  
  
And the world is round just givin' a little twirl!  
  
(Sonic)  
  
Skydivers, and rock stars can do alright!  
  
(Manic)  
  
But we team generation X and we rock tonight!  
  
(Sonia)  
  
Rock tonight!  
  
(Manic)  
  
So don't be startin' any crime cause that's a no-no  
  
(Music stops)  
  
(Sonic)  
  
Cause team generation X will find you and be on the go...NOW!  
  
(Music starts)  
  
(Instrumental Drum Bass)  
  
(Music stops)  
  
(Music starts up)  
  
(Siblings, Chorus)  
  
YOU BETTER NOT SHOUT...CAUSE X IS HERE!  
YOU BETTER NOT RUN...CAUSE X IS HERE!  
YOU BETTER NOT START SHIT...CAUSE X IS HERE!  
SO BE FULLY LEGIT...CAUSE X IS HERE...YEAH!  
  
(Instrument Guitar Solo)  
  
(Sonic)  
  
Now you better not scream...cause X is here  
  
(Manic)  
  
Cause if you try to escape...  
  
(Sonia)  
  
Then we kick your rear  
  
(Sonic/Manic)  
  
Hell Yeah!  
  
(Sonia)  
  
Criminals try to escape the wrath of refugees  
  
(Manic)  
  
And we'll be comin' after you so try and feel the breed  
  
(Sonic/Sonia)  
  
Feel the breed!  
  
(Manic)  
  
So now is the time...  
  
(Sonia)  
  
This is the place  
  
(Manic/Sonia)  
  
You better not fuck with us  
or we put you out the state!  
  
(Manic)  
  
Yeah!  
  
(Sonic)  
  
You ain't got a chance against us...  
  
(Manic)  
  
Cause we're the best!  
  
(Music stops)  
  
(Sonia)  
  
And when you fuck with us...  
  
(Siblings, Unison)  
  
You fuck with "Generation X"...GO!  
  
(Music starts up)  
  
(Instrumental Guitar Solo)  
  
(Instrumental Drum Bass)  
  
(Music stops)  
  
The Siblings both bowed their heads.  
  
(Sonic)  
  
YEAH!  
  
(Music starts)  
  
(Siblings, Chorus 2x)  
  
YOU BETTER NOT SHOUT...CAUSE X IS HERE!  
YOU BETTER NOT RUN...CAUSE X IS HERE!  
YOU BETTER NOT START SHIT...CAUSE X IS HERE!  
SO BE FULLY LEGIT...CAUSE X IS HERE...YEAH!  
  
(Siblings)  
  
YOU BETTER NOT SHOUT...  
  
(Sonic)  
  
WHAT?!  
  
(Siblings)  
  
CAUSE X IS HERE!  
  
(Sonic)  
  
YOU BETTER WHAT?!  
  
(Siblings)  
  
NOT SHOUT!  
  
(Sonic)  
  
WHAT?!  
  
(Siblings)  
  
CAUSE X IS HERE!  
YOU BETTER...NOT SHOUT...CAUSE X IS HERE!  
  
(Music stops)  
  
(Sonic)  
  
GENERATION X FOR LIFE...WE SAY  
  
(Music starts)  
  
(Siblings, Unison)  
  
HERE! HERE!  
  
(Fades)  
  
"Whoa! That was awesome!" Sonia said, surprisingly  
  
"Was it?" Manic asked  
  
Sonic's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Hell yeah. That shit was rockin'!"  
  
"No doubt. Can we get a Go Air on this one?"  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Sonic, Manic and Sonia got from their places and went to the middle of the floor.  
  
Sonic extends his hand out and smiles.  
  
"X team 1..."  
  
Manic follows suit.  
  
"X team 2..."  
  
Sonia follows suit.  
  
"X team 3!"  
  
"GOOOOOOOO AIR!" They yelled, raising their hands up high in the air  
  
"Ugh! That feels so good!" Sonia said, excited  
  
"I know." Manic agreed  
  
Suddenly, Sonia sensed a presence from the sniff of her nose as Sonic quickly noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sonia sighs and smiled.  
  
"Mom's here."  
  
At that point, Aleena reappear by the entrance to the living room in a flash and clapped her hands.  
  
"Bravo, my childrens!" She said as Sonic scoffs  
  
"You were watching us the whole time?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss my kids little practice."  
  
"Aww, mom, I'm so glad you came." Sonia said as she ran and hugged her as Aleena returned the favor.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart."  
  
Manic rubbed his hair back for some reason.  
  
"Man. Totally bummer."  
  
Aleena gazed his way.  
  
"Problem?" She asked  
  
"No problem. (chuckles) I mean it's kinda embarassing."  
  
"Embarassing?" Sonic and Sonia said, unison  
  
"You're the one to talk about embarassment, Mani-mack." Sonia said  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Sonia playfully walks up to him defensively.  
  
"What, you wanna start something, boy?"  
  
Immediately, Manic held his hands up.  
  
"Not in your lifetime. I saw what you did to Sonic in there."  
  
"What happened?" Aleena asked  
  
Sonic puts his hand on his forehead and groans in annoyance.  
  
"She beat me in practice, mom."  
  
Aleena looked at Sonic and scoffs in disbelief.  
  
"You kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope. Wham! Bam! Money slammed him!" Sonia said  
  
"And here, you're telling me that you was never hit by a girl." Aleena said to Sonic  
  
"Mom!" Sonic peeved  
  
Sonia and Manic were speechless after that statement.  
  
"Say what?!" Sonia asked  
  
"What?!" Manic followed as Sonic groans.  
  
"Oh, man."  
  
"For real?" Sonia asked  
  
"You was never hit by a girl?" Manic asked him  
  
All Sonic did was sigh deeply as Manic grew a shocked expression.  
  
"Oh my god, you didn't."  
  
Sonia was shocked as well before smiling.  
  
"Didn't you?" She asked  
  
Sonic was voiceless before Manic and Sonia forced laughter from out their breath at this revelation, which only made Sonic real annoyed.  
  
"Hey, that ain't funny."  
  
Manic stops laughing briefly.  
  
"It is to us!"  
  
"Whatever, man." He replied, but they kept laughing and went into the other room.  
  
Sonic shakes his head and turns to Aleena.  
  
"So mom, what brings you here?"  
  
Aleena gazed Sonic.  
  
"I live here, remember?"  
  
"I mean, what are you doing here early?"  
  
"Oh. Somethin' up in station square military weaponry corps."  
  
Sonic immediately got into alert.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Weapons and robots were stolen from there and dead bodies were there to."  
  
"Any idea who caused it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I sense that it's bad news. I tried the oracle and they said it was either government agents or foreign overlanders.  
  
"Where are they located?"  
  
Aleena paused while gazing Sonic.  
  
"Station Square military corps, weren't you listening?"  
  
"I mean...nevermind. (Turns around) MANIC! SONIA!" He called out  
  
"WHAT?!" They both called back, indistance  
  
"TIME TO GO!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"JUST GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!" Aleena shouted, authoritively  
  
Within fast pace, Manic and Sonia came in and stood in front of Aleena, who smiled.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Huh. I gotta try that someday." Sonic said  
  
"When you're older, honey."  
  
Sonic chuckled before joining his brother and sister in line.  
  
"We have a situation. A really bad one, so get ready!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" The Siblings said, unisonly saluting Aleena, who smiled  
  
"Move out, soldier!" She ordered  
  
Int. OUTSIDE  
  
Outside, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were exiting the underground shaft as they headed out to Station Square. 


	3. Military Corps Investigation

Ext. OUTSKIRTS  
  
On the outskirts of station square, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were walking to their located area conversing along the way.  
  
"So, who do you think could've stolen those military equipments?" Sonia asked Sonic  
  
"I don't know. But whoever did, probably had the balls to face the guards."  
  
"Yep. But mom said-" Manic started to say before immediately being cut off by Sonic and Sonia  
  
"It could be government agents or foreign overlanders. We heard!"  
  
Manic grew a facetiously surprise and shocked expression.  
  
"Was I THAT obvious?"  
  
Sonia looked at Manic, then at Sonic.  
  
"Can I please kick his ass?"  
  
"You a big girl. You can do whatever the hell you want with him."  
  
That statement prompts Manic to stop walking and holds his guard up. Sonia noticed and stops walking as well as Sonic.  
  
"You bet not start nothin', Sonia!"  
  
"Or what? You gon' slap me in the face and kick my ass? Boy, please. Raise your guard down so I can whoop it like I did Sonic."  
  
"Sonia, quick bringing that up!"  
  
"You want some too?" She asked Sonic, who held up his hands  
  
"I'm just sayin', don't bring it up. That's the 3rd time already!"  
  
(Indistance groans)  
  
Sonic took notice of the mysterious noise.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Manic answered  
  
"Sounds like a dying foxboy or somethin'." Sonia said as Sonic and Manic both looked at her.  
  
Sonia noticed.  
  
"Just a hunch."  
  
Sonic sighs.  
  
"Let's go check it out."  
  
The siblings ran to where the noise was coming from. Mainly, Sonic was leading before them and that never surprised them both how fast Sonic is. They soon got to an alley way where, shockingly, they saw an orange-yellow foxboy on the ground with two-tails. He was in his late 10s and is face first on the ground and still groaning as he was wearing a black coat that was ripped a bit and blue jeans.  
  
His hair was a little messed up and he has red and blue shoes on. Sonic and the Siblings ran to the foxboy's aid and got him up. They supported him and sat him down by the concrete wall.  
  
(A/N: I'm changing this so instead of Sonic rescuing him from a burning barn or something, Sonic will find him in the alleyway.)  
  
The foxboy's lips were bleeding from his mouth and his chest has two bruises. His gloves were torn as Sonic, Manic, and Sonia surrounds him.  
  
"Jesus Christ. (gazed at manic) Go get some water to wake him up." Sonic said  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Manic went around the corner to a store as Sonic tore a piece of his glove off and started tending to the wounds.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Sonia asked, concerned  
  
"Let's hope so." Sonic said, reassuringly as the foxboy groaned to life before slowly opening his eyes  
  
The foxboy's eyes opened and when he saw the two hedgehogs, he jumped from the wall without warning and got inches from Sonic and Sonia.  
  
"Hey kid, easy!" Sonic said as the foxboy started panting.  
  
"Don't call me 'Kid'! Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"I'm Sonic Hedgehog and this is my sister, Sonia. You?"  
  
"Prower. Miles Prower."  
  
Sonic raises a brow.  
  
"Miles Prower?"  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" He asked, briefly snapping at Sonic, who held up his hands defenselessly  
  
"Nothin' man, I'm just sayin'!"  
  
"You were beat up pretty bad and you look like shit. You okay?" Sonia asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Miles said, slowly coughing  
  
"What happened here?" Sonic asked  
  
Miles sighed before speaking.  
  
"I was walking along the streets with my homeboys trying to get to the store for some beer and cigarette for a party."  
  
"Party? Aren't you a little-"  
  
"17 years of age. Problem?" Miles asked, cutting Sonic off  
  
"No problem at all. Continue." He said, as Miles sighed again and spoke.  
  
"Anyway, we were in the store and started to get some vodka and colt 45 and just when we got to the register, two robbers grabbed us and held my two friends by gunpoint. Next thing you know, they shot my friends up, took the cash from the register, and dragged me out here for a brutality. (Smirks) They seriously didn't know who they were fuckin' with then. One by one they hammered me, but I hammered back. One of those dickheads struck two blows to my chest and one of them struck my face, but I still fought back at those pricks."  
  
Sonia grew a shocked expression at this.  
  
"God. What happened then?" She asked as Miles sighed yet again before speaking  
  
"They made a run for it and the next thing you know, I collasped from lost of blood." He finished as Sonic was shocked of this himself.  
  
"Damn. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I answered that question."  
  
Suddenly, Manic arrived with the bottle of water.  
  
"Hey, got the water. (Saw miles) Which you guys don't need anymore.  
  
"He's fine." Sonic and Sonia said to Manic, unison  
  
Manic nods.  
  
"Good. Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Miles Prower. (To miles) You really like that name?" Sonic asked Miles, who shook his head  
  
"Not really. But I learned to stick with it."  
  
Sonic pondered for a second.  
  
"Hmm. How 'bout a nickname for ya?"  
  
Miles chuckled.  
  
"That'll be cool. What is it?"  
  
Sonic examined his two tails and spoke.  
  
"Would 'Tails' do?"  
  
This brought a spark of excitement in the foxboy's veins.  
  
"Would it? Hell Yeah!"  
  
"I guess he likes his new name." He said to Manic and Sonia, as Tails noticed  
  
"And don't think for a second that I'm a pet around you three. (To manic) And who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm eddie murphy. (imitates eddie's laugh)"  
  
Sonic and Sonia both laughed hysterically.  
  
"No, I'm just playin', man. (Extends hand) I'm Manic Hedgehog, but they called me mani-  
mack."  
  
Tails shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Ahem. So do you have parents around to pick you up?" Sonic asked as Tails suddenly frowned, lowered his head, and sighs in shame.  
  
"They're not around at all."  
  
"Why?" Sonia asked  
  
"They're dead."  
  
Sonic was speechless and shocked before bowing his head in shame.  
  
"Oh, jesus christ." He said as Tails shook his head  
  
"And I always blame myself for their death."  
  
Briefly angered by the comment, Sonia walks up to him.  
  
"Now wait a goddamn minute, tails. You are not to blame here and you know it. The person or furry who did it is to blame, not you. Understand, honey?"  
  
Tals paused and looked at Sonia.  
  
"Yeah." He said, smiling a bit as Sonia did  
  
"Good."  
  
"Alright guys, let's get this over with and head for the military corps." Sonic ordered  
  
"Okay!" Manic and Sonia said, unison  
  
As they started to walk off, Sonic stopped and turned back to Tails, who was still standing there. Tails took noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You comin'?"  
  
Tails scoffs.  
  
"No doubt, brotha!"  
  
Sonic chuckled.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Tails then joins them and heads towards the military corps. Sonic got bored walking so he decided to grab hold of Sonia, who grabbed a hold of Manic, who followed suit with Tails as Sonic ran at super speed towards the military corps conversing on the way.  
  
"So what happened at this military corps?!" Tails asked outloud beyond the howling wind.  
  
"Some weaponry and robotic equipments was stolen by either government agents or overlanders!" Manic answered  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Deadly!"  
  
Ext. MILITARY CORPS  
  
They soon got there as the front metallic door was busted open. The siblings and Tails walked up to the place and found lots of broken glass, concretes and such on the ground. The walked even further when they found some dead bodies bloodied on the ground.  
  
Tails had his mouth opened in shock.  
  
"Oh, man!"  
  
"If you're gonna throw up, Tails, go to the right." Sonic said, not making eye contact  
  
Tails groaned.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Tails then ran and threw up on the other side as Manic and Sonia saw him in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell has this fox been drinkin'?" He asked Sonia  
  
"I believe it's too much of the vodka and colt 45 he's been buyin'."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh." He whispered with his mouth open  
  
"You done, tails?" Sonic asked  
  
Panting, Tails then started coming back to the 3 siblings before speaking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done."  
  
"Good. Let's go inside."  
  
Int. Military Corps  
  
They were inside as the place was a mess. Cut wires were hanging with electricity coming out and broken glass was on the floor.  
  
"Damn, man. Whoever did this, had a hell of a party." Manic said  
  
"Or domination party, because the weapons are gone." Sonic said, looking at all the assortments that were gone  
  
"And so are you." A voice said  
  
Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails turned to the source of the voice and saw Nack and Nic with 5 dingo furries besides them in the distance.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" Sonic asked  
  
"Names Nack Weasel 'The Sniper' But they call me Fang."  
  
"And I'm Nic Weasel."  
  
Manic scoffs.  
  
"You guys brother and sister or somethin'?"  
  
"Yeah. But enough about us. It's time to dispose of you four!" Nack said, gesturing his hands  
  
The 5 dingoes start approaching them as Sonic sighed  
  
"Ready guys?"  
  
Manic, Sonia, and Tails immediately took fighting stances.  
  
"Ready!" Manic, Sonia, and Tails said, unison  
  
Sonic took a fighting stance as well.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"Not Yet!" A voice said  
  
The 3 siblings and Tails turned and saw Aleena enter the area, approaches them and still in her sexy outfit attire as she started gazing the enemies down. Tails, however, was wide-eyed in surprise at her including the attire she was wearing.  
  
"Whoa! Who is she?"  
  
Manic gazed Tails.  
  
"That's our mom."  
  
Dumbfounded, Tails gazed Manic.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
Tails scoffed.  
  
"Cool. (to aleena) Who are you?"  
  
Aleena turns to Tails.  
  
"Aleena. Queen Aleena, at your service."  
  
"Feelings mutual." Tails said, smiling as Aleena turned to the enemies.  
  
"Okay, Fang or Nack or whoever the hell you are. What have you done with the weaponries of this corp?  
  
"Safely in the hands of one dictator and that's Julius Ivo Robotnik!"  
  
Confused, the siblings and Tails looked at Aleena.  
  
"Who?" They asked, unison  
  
Without making eye contact, Aleena answers.  
  
"Dr. Ivo Robotnik 'AKA Eggman'."  
  
Sonic chuckled after that.  
  
"Eggman? Next thing you tell me, he's a size of an egg."  
  
"Close, but no cigar. Ivo is one of the most notorious high ranking dictator's in all of mobius. Your father Jules and I battle against him to keep him away from military weaponry and technologies. We never expected that he would send these guys to do the job."  
  
"And yet he has." Nic said  
  
"And at what price?" Aleena asked  
  
"Cash, of course." Nack responded  
  
"Well, go figure." Manic said  
  
"Alright. Enough of this stalling bullshit. Guys, get 'em!" Nack ordered the henchmens as Aleena smirked  
  
"Are you ready now, childrens?"  
  
Immediately, the Siblings took their fighting stance.  
  
"Born ready!"  
  
"How 'bout you, foxboy?"  
  
Tails took his fighting stance.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
"Okay." She said, getting into an imitational fighting stance  
  
(A/N: Like Mavado from MKDA)  
  
(Action Music Starts)  
  
"GO!" Nack yelled 


	4. Heated Battle

The dingoes charged at them at the same time Aleena, Tails, and the Siblings ran at them as Nack and Nic made a run for it out of the place.  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
A dingo swung a left hook at Aleena, who ducks the attack before dodging a right back fist with her left hand and hitting a right punch to the dingoes rib pretty hard.  
  
"Aah!" He yelled in pain  
  
Aleena then used her right hand to swipe the arm away before turning for a devastating clothesline to get the dingo on the ground. She didn't stop there as she pressed two fingers down the dingoes throat cutting the flow of blood to the veins and cutting his supply of air. The dingo started gagging as Aleena smirked.  
  
"Stay." She said  
  
ON MANIC  
  
Manic was evading some punches and kicks from the 2nd dingo before dodging the left hook and twisting it hard before shifting before him and holding him down with his arm twisted..  
  
"Aaah!" The 2nd Dingo wailed in pain  
  
Suddenly, the 2nd dingo balled his hand up and reversed his arm back in position as Manic was a little surprised at this. Before the dingo could react, Manic swipe his hand away and was gonna deliver a left jab to the dingoes chin, but he caught it. Manic, with a struggling strength, pulled the dingo up and threw a knee to the dingoes gut to have the dingo to release the hold.  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
Manic soon found an opening and did a quick leap in midair before delivering a high front kick to the dingoes face sending him flipping backwards in midair when Aleena appeared in the dingoes crash direction. Aleena winds back as the dingoes body passed her before twirling and throwing a back roundhouse to the dingo.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
The dingo was thrown fast at a metallic wall and crashed on it hard.  
  
Manic went to Aleena and, surprisingly, saw the big dent that the dingo made on the wall.  
  
"Cool. (Turns to aleena) Thanks, mom."  
  
"No prob."  
  
ON SONIA  
  
Sonia was evading some kick attacks from the 3th Dingo when she dodged a left kick and threw a fast elbow to the dingoes gut knocking the breath out of him. He was staggered back as he looked at Sonia, who was still in fighting stance.  
  
"You're quite quick for a bitch." The 3rd Dingo replied in a British accent  
  
Sonia raised an eyebrow  
  
"What you call me?"  
  
"B-I-T-C-"  
  
That was all the dingo could say when a right high kick was send to the dingoes face staggering him back. Sonia found an opening before performing a high jump kick to the dingoes chin getting him in the air and hurling towards some electrical wires. He connected with the wires as he soon got electricuted with so much pain as he was burned before falling down to the ground.  
  
Sonia walks up to the dingo and looking down at him with less sympathy.  
  
"Watch who you calling a bitch, punk."  
  
ON TAILS  
  
Tails was dodging some punches and kicks from the 4th dingo as Tails had briuses on his chest and face. Tails was a little overwhelmed when he caught a right punch from the dingo and forced it upward crunching his bones.  
  
"Aaah!" The Dingo wailed in pain  
  
Tails didn't stop there as he twisted the arm and turned around before bending and snapping the arm completely.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
Tails then got behind him still holding his broken arm and did a standing sweep left kick and forced his face to the ground hard where blood was coming from his forehead.  
  
"Ugh!" Tails groaned, grasping his bruised chest  
  
(Music Fades)  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic was evading laser projectiles via back flips from the last dingo as the dingo followed the hedgehog til he was in a room with reflected mirrors. Sonic stopped flipping and examined the room til he had a wicked idea.  
  
The 5th dingo came in the room looking for Sonic with handgun in hand. He was walking passed the glass when...  
  
"Hey, dickhead!" A voice called a distance from the left side  
  
The dingo turned to the left and saw Sonic before firing at him, but he only hits glass as it shatters on the ground causing the dingo to growl in frustration.  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" The voice called from the right side  
  
The dingo turned and fired bullets at Sonic again, but once again fired at glass, making him more aggravated.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Ha Ha! You couldn't catch me even if I wasn't hiding." Sonic replied  
  
"Why don't you come out and I promise I'll make your demise easier." The Dingo said  
  
The dingo approached what looks like a dead end wall when his eyes shifted to the right to see Sonic there.  
  
"Boo." The hedgehog said  
  
The dingo quickly turned and fired at Sonic, but, due to his sudden hallucination that Sonic was really standing there, he only had time to come to the realization that he was shooting at glass and not at Sonic. That was when Sonic was behind the unsuspecting dingo on the left as the dingo sensed it before turning to aim at Sonic.  
  
Sonic didn't waste any time performing a left roundhouse knocking the gun off the dingoes hand and connects with a left back fist to the dingoes face. This got the dingo soaring back and collapsing on the ground before taking out a laser pistol.  
  
Sonic saw it before the dingo aimed at him. Sonic, just in time, swooped out the way to evade the laser as the projectile impacts with a console, which shorted out. Sonic hits and lands on the ground right on his sides. The dingo ran out of ammunition of his gun before eyeing the laser gun that was on the floor.  
  
Sonic noticed before getting up and heading for it at the same time the dingo did. It was almost a stalemate when Sonic performed a rollover and grabbed the gun before the dingo did. Sonic quickly got up and aimed at the dingo but a little too late when the dingo kicked the gun out his hand and kicked Sonic over to the ground next to the broken glass. The dingo picked up his gun as Sonic saw him approaching. Sonic soon eyed a little broken glass before the dingo aimed and fired at him. Sonic quickly picked up the glass and used it as a shield as the laser soon reflected upon the glass and went straight back at the dingo. The laser impacted with the dingo, which got him flying through the glass shattering it. The shattered glass was formed in a spike as the dingo toppled over it as the spike impaled through the dingoes body killing him instantly as blood started coming out his body like a fountain. The dingo was deadpan dead as Sonic laid down on the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"I guess you saw the light." Sonic said, chuckling  
  
Sonic laid there for a couple of minutes when...  
  
"Hey, bro!" A voice called to his face  
  
"Aah!" Sonic screamed, startled by his brother Manic, who raised his hands up defenseless  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy. It's me."  
  
Sonic swallowed saliva.  
  
"I know. I just almost kicked the hell out of you."  
  
"Almost."  
  
Sonic chuckled as Manic looked around at the mess.  
  
"Jesus. What happened here?"  
  
"Let's just say that a dingo has saw the light."  
  
"Ohhhh." Manic said, before raising an eyebrow. "All right. (Supports Sonic up) Come on, bro."  
  
"All right."  
  
WITH ALEENA, TAILS, AND SONIA  
  
Aleena, Tails, and Sonia were standing there waiting looking around for Sonic and Manic.  
  
"I wonder where he is." Sonia said  
  
"Knowing your brother, he could easily fool around." Aleena said as Sonia gazed at her.  
  
"Mom, I have two brothers, okay? One that steal around and one that fool around. So let's not go there, all right?"  
  
"Okay. (Sees Sonic and Manic approaching) Took you guys long enough."  
  
"Very funny, mom." Sonic and Manic said, simutaneously as Tails and Sonia chuckled  
  
"All right. So what now? I mean, the weapons and equipments are gone and the guards are dead. What are we gonna do?" Sonic asked  
  
Aleena paused and sighed deeply.  
  
"We're gonna have to get it back. But I'm gonna report to the oracle of anything that's going to happen."  
  
"What about us?" Sonia asked  
  
"Well, it's necessary for you guys to go back to base underground until I return and take tails with you if necessary."  
  
"Okay." The Siblings responded  
  
"Wait a minute. Underground?" Tails said as Aleena gazed him  
  
"Yeah. Problem?"  
  
"No problem. As long as no one treats me like little foxboy blue, I'll manage."  
  
"Deal. (Looks at the siblings) Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." The Siblings replied  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LABORATORY  
  
Inside the lab, many scientists were working on the equipments that was stolen from the military corp. So far, they've started building many robots with visors and wings and building hover drones. Robotnik names his creation, Swatbots. He also had the scientist build secondary robots similar to the swatbots but more stronger. He calls these robots G.U.N's Bots.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik was seen entering the laboratory with Dingo and Sleet approaching a technician.  
  
"Status."  
  
"The Swatbots will operational withing 45 minutes, sir." The technician replied  
  
"And the G.U.N's bots?"  
  
"They'll take long than usual, sir."  
  
Robotnik growled under his breath before speaking.  
  
"What about the drones?  
  
"Operational as we speak."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Robotnik was approaching towards Snively, who was seated next to a console.  
  
"Snively."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"What's the status report at the military corps?"  
  
Snively started typing on the console  
  
"All 5 of our members are dead, sir."  
  
Robotnik paused.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"4 hedgehogs and a fox."  
  
Robotnik stood there for a moment before leaving.  
  
"Send in the drones." He ordered  
  
"Yes, sir." The technician's replied  
  
MAIN ROOM  
  
Robotnik walked back to his chair and activated a computer screen via remote control on his chair as a screen popped up from the back side of the chair.  
  
Ext. MILITARY CORPS - Moments Later  
  
The place was still a mess as three or four hovering drones went inside the building.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
"Analyze and scan the area for possible intruder DNA."  
  
"Analyzing..." A computerized voice said  
  
It took a few minutes when the computer beeped to life.  
  
"Analyzation and Scanning complete...Possible DNA found. Intruders identified."  
  
"On Screen."  
  
The computer then showed images of the intruders which are Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Aleena, and Tails. Robotnik took time to scan the fourth hedgehog before the computer started.  
  
"Sonic Hedgehog, Manic Hedgehog, Sonia Hedgehog, Aleena Hedgehog, Miles Prower."  
  
Robotnik couldn't help but recognize that name.  
  
"Aleena. Where have I heard that name?" He muttered to himself  
  
Then it hit him. It was the battle 3 years from now during the taking of the military weapons and galleries. Aleena and Jules defeated Robotnik's minions at the corps.  
  
"Computer...Location of the fourth subject."  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Hmm. Location of Sonic Hedgehog."  
  
"Location: Underground Base, route of Station Square."  
  
"Maybe it's time that I visited these troublesome hedgehogs. (Picks up intercom from chair, speaks into it) Attention all technicians..."  
  
LAB  
  
"Activate and bring the swatbots online ASAP. Their coordinate is the underground base." He ordered, from intercom  
  
The technicians do as told as they soon brought the swatbots online and ready.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena soon stopped her track and felt the danger in her mind while leaving the oracle's cave. She feared the worse that could happen to her childrens.  
  
"Oh, my god. I got to hurry."  
  
Aleena started running like a roadrunner heading back to the underground where her children's are.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Int. UNDERGROUND BASE  
  
ON SONIC  
  
Sonic was catching his breath after running a half mile back to the base. He wiped the sweat off his face and took a seat in the chair. He was about to rest when...  
  
"Hey, bro!" Manic called, bursting in the room at the same time Sonic jerked up from his seat in alert.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Somethin' goin' down, man."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come here, check it out." Manic rushed out the room as Sonic followed suit.  
  
Int. COMPUTER ROOM  
  
In the computer room, Sonia and Tails were inside as Tails was on the console. Sonic and Manic immediately entered and approached them.  
  
(A/N: I really don't know what they have in the underground base so I'm making my own up.)  
  
"What the hell's going on?" He asked  
  
"Judging from these readings, something's coming this way." Tails said, scanning the console  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, but they're coming this way."  
  
"Let's lock and load, guys."  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Int. WEAPON'S ROOM  
  
Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails were in the weapon's room as Sonic and Manic grabbed AK-47 rifles from the stack and cocked it. Sonia grabbed a plasma rifle with laser sight and Tails grabbed a medium size bazooka.  
  
"What do you think these pricks want?" Manic asked Sonic  
  
"I think we pissed Eggman or Ivo's goons off back at the military corps. Maybe they're in for a little ass whuppin', don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe, but from the coordinate, it looks more like an army." Sonia said  
  
"Army or not. As long as we stay alive long enough to kick butts." Tails said  
  
"Got that right. Come on."  
  
They walk out the weapon's room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
ON ALEENA  
  
Aleena was still running as she sensed the strong presence near.  
  
'Don't worry, childrens. I'm coming.' She said, thinking  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
Robotnik was sitting in his seat when...  
  
(Rapid Beeping)  
  
"Possible subject located."  
  
"On Screen."  
  
The computer showed a screen in front of Robotnik as he saw Aleena running towards the underground base.  
  
Robotnik grew impressed.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
WITH SONIC AND THE OTHERS  
  
Sonic and the team were heading out their openings to battle.  
  
Ext. OUTSIDE  
  
The swatbots were coming closer to their location, but not on ground, in midair.  
  
WITH SONIC AND TEAM  
  
The siblings and Tails were outside when they saw several swatbots up in the air.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys?" Manic asked Sonic  
  
"I don't know, but if they're coming here, they got another thing coming. Let's go."  
  
The siblings and Tails ran out from the ground as the swatbots landed. The swatbots aimed their cannons at them and fired. Sonic was running to the side when Manic pulled him back and into a hole from a possible fired attack that could of ended his life.  
  
"Thanks, bro." Sonic said  
  
"Do you always run into things?"  
  
"As a matter of fact...(fired from his gun and vaporized the swatbot) Yeah."  
  
Manic started firing at the many swatbots as he and Sonic hid in the ground from possible firepower.  
  
TO TAILS AND SONIA  
  
Tails and Sonia were also in the ground, almost running out of ammo and was caught in a lot of firepower as Sonia released the empty magazine and cocked a new one in. Tails did the same.  
  
"These guys are getting good."  
  
"No shit." She said, firing at another swatbot  
  
A swatbot soon eyed Sonic's direction as Sonic noticed before Manic did.  
  
"Subject Sonic Hedgehog in position. (Aims at sonic)"  
  
Immediately, Manic gets up and sprints towards Sonic.  
  
"Look out!" He said, leaping over Sonic, who noticed with widen eyes  
  
"Manic, No!"  
  
The swatbot fired as it soon hits Manic in the abdomen pretty hard.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Manic fell on the ground, gritting his teeth in sher pain as Sonic ran to him. Blood was coming out of manic's abdomen as Sonic noticed before looking at Manic.  
  
"Jesus, Manic. Are you crazy?!"  
  
"W-what do you think, bro?" Manic asked, shivering  
  
Sonic knows exactly what's gonna happen due to his shivers as Sonic shook his head frantically.  
  
"No, no, no. We are not dying here, man. (Almost crying) Don't you fucking die on me, man. It's not happening here."  
  
Manic started gasping for air and shook his head.  
  
"No, bro. It won't."  
  
Manic soon raised up despite the pain in his abdomen as Sonic soon supports him up, keeping both of them hunched down from the firepower.  
  
ON SONIA  
  
Sonia saw what happened to Manic and was beyond shocked.  
  
"Motherfucker."  
  
Sonia then got out and fired at the swatbot that shot Manic as it was vaporized and explode on contact.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
"Sir, about 5 to 6 of our swatbots have been neutralized." A technician reported from the intercom as Robotnik growled lowly  
  
WITH SONIC AND MANIC  
  
The swatbots were still firing as Sonic got to Sonia and Tails' side.  
  
Tails looked at Manic's abs, then at Manic in shock.  
  
"Jesus christ, man. I've heard that you would take a bullet for someone, but I didn't know you would take a laser shot for someone!"  
  
"Neither did I. (To manic) You all right, bro?"  
  
"Yeah. (Grunts) Shit, I'm fine."  
  
Sonia then sensed something along the way and heard a huge explosion from their direction as well as Tails did.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tails asked  
  
"Sonia, look out there and see."  
  
Sonia looks out the hole and went wide-eyed when she saw Aleena with a plasma AK-47 in hand and some grenades.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"M-mom."  
  
Immediately, Sonic and Tails gazed her in shock.  
  
"What?" Tails said  
  
"What?" Sonic repeated  
  
Sonic got up and looked out the hole to see Aleena vaporizing the swtabots on her own.  
  
Sonic scoffs in amazement.  
  
"My god. Since when has mom became Arnold Schwarzenegger?"  
  
"Okay?" Sonia said as Sonic supports Manic  
  
"Come on. We gotta get Manic inside."  
  
"What about mom?" Sonia asked as Sonic paused briefly  
  
"I'll take 'em inside. You guys go and help mom and watch your ass, okay?" He said, saluting them  
  
"Right." Sonia and Tails said unisonly saluting him back  
  
Sonic takes Manic away from the battlefield back to the underground base as Sonia and Tails got out the hole and went to help Aleena.  
  
Aleena saw them as Tails and Sonia opened lots of fire on the many defending swatbots.  
  
Int.  
  
Sonic was entering their base as he desperately went to the bedroom.  
  
Int. BEDROOM  
  
Sonic entered the bedroom as he gently lays Manic on the bed.  
  
"You okay, bro?"  
  
"Like hammered shit, but yeah."  
  
"Okay, you stay here while we help mom, all right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Manic grunts trying to endure the pain.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ext.  
  
Sonia, Tails, and Aleena were still taking care of the swatbots as some of them were firing at them. The 3 managed the duck from their attacks, evades, and fire back as this kept up until Sonic soon came out running and drops his rifle.  
  
"Time to do this with a little sonic style. Up, over, and gone."  
  
Sonic then ran with tremendous speed as he jumped high in the air like the daredevil he is and made him into a razor sharp spinning buzzsaw. He soared down and started bashing and thrashing the swatbots one by one by one as they were quickly malfunctioning and destroyed. Some swatbots exploded on contact as metallic parts of the swatbots were flaying everywhere.  
  
ON ROBOTNIK  
  
"Sir, you're not gonna believe this, but all of the swatbots have been destroyed." The technician responded  
  
Robotnik viciously growled and slams his fists on the chair in total anger.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!"  
  
ON SONIC  
  
"What a rush." Sonic said, panting as Aleena, Tails, and Sonia aproaches him.  
  
"You okay, son?"  
  
"Yeah. How 'bout you guys?"  
  
"Ditto." Aleena, Tails, and Sonia said, unison  
  
Sonic nods.  
  
"What happened so far?" Aleena asked as Sonic sighed and shook his head in shame.  
  
"Manic got shot."  
  
Aleena's eyes widen in total disbelief.  
  
"No."  
  
Sonic nods in shame.  
  
"Yes. We gotta help him, mom."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the base."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Int. BEDROOM  
  
Aleena touched Manic's forehead as he was asleep, but not dying completely.  
  
"How is he?" Sonic asked  
  
"His body temperature's started going low."  
  
"Jesus. W-What can we do?"  
  
"I had a trip with the oracle and they have some useful information that will help you."  
  
"What is it?" Sonia asked  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Chaos Emerald?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard it was a myth."  
  
"Wrong. It's as true as you and me."  
  
Pausing, Sonic's eyes widen.  
  
"A-are you kidding me?"  
  
Aleena gazes him.  
  
"Does it looks like I'm kidding?"  
  
After a long silence, Sonic's expression became one of disbelief.  
  
"Come on. You mean to tell me that there actually is chaos emeralds?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, if they are then where are they?"  
  
"In the skies of Floating Island."  
  
Sonic paused.  
  
"F-floating island?"  
  
Aleena nods as Tails was in disbelief himself as well as Sonia.  
  
"No way." Tails said  
  
"There actually is a floating island?" Sonia asked  
  
(A/N: I'm disregarding the emeralds found in the game before Sonic 3)  
  
Aleena nods.  
  
"Legends has it, that these chaos emeralds are also the bearer of life itself (looks at manic) And it's the only way to save Manic."  
  
Sonic thought about this for a brief moment as Aleena noticed.  
  
"So, what's it gonna be?"  
  
Sonic paused and nods.  
  
"Okay. Where did you store the plane?"  
  
At the sound of that, Tails' eyes widen.  
  
"Wait, you have a plane?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sonic said, as Tails was surprised  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Sonic gazed Tails.  
  
"You like planes?"  
  
"Like it? I love planes. Although, I like flying myself."  
  
Sonic rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"Hmm. Are you good at flying a plane?"  
  
Pausing, Tails scoffed.  
  
"You bet."  
  
Sonic then turned and looked at both Sonia and Tails.  
  
"All right, then. Let's do this. (To tails) From this day forward, Tails, you are now a member of team X. Strike. (Pounds chest)"  
  
Sonia follows suit as well as Tails does.  
  
"Ultimately cool." Tails said as Sonic smiles.  
  
"GO AIR!" Sonic, Sonia, and Tails unisonly said, raising their hands in the air  
  
"Now, let's go save my brother's life."  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Tails walked off, but Sonic soon stops and turns to Aleena.  
  
"Mom, where'd you store the plane?"  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Int. GARAGE ROOM  
  
The garage room was somewhat huge with lots of equipments and has a plane labeled Tornado X.  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Tails entered the place as tails was flabbergasted by the looks of the garage.  
  
"This-this is-"  
  
"Yep. Tight, isn't it?" Sonia said, cutting Tails off  
  
"V-very."  
  
Sonic gazed Tails.  
  
"Well, we haven't got all day so you can take the front, I take the passenger's seat and Sonia-  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. (Takes deep breath) Whoa. Who's sittin' in the back?" Sonia asked Sonic, cutting him off  
  
"Don't start anything."  
  
"Don't give me that 'Don't start anything' shit. Now who's sitting in the back?"  
  
"You are." He said, before Sonia slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Wrong answer. Who sits in the back?"  
  
Sonic paused and swallowed his courage.  
  
"I am."  
  
Sonia smiled.  
  
"That's better." She said, walking up to the plane  
  
Shocked at this turn of event, Tails gazed Sonic.  
  
"You gonna let her talk to you like that, dude?"  
  
"Believe me, man. She kicked my ass once and by god if I argue with her again, I might not live to see the day."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I know how sony acts."  
  
Tails nods in understandment.  
  
"Ohhh. Super b-" He started to say before Sonic covered his mouth  
  
"Hold that tone, man. She'll hear you." He whispered, uncovering Tails' mouth  
  
Keeping his gaze to Sonic, Tails scoffed and whispered.  
  
"You mean to tell me that she gets hot-headed everytime someone calls her a bitch or a hoe?"  
  
"That's right. I've seen what she did with lots of guys before and trust me cause it ain't pretty."  
  
"Are you guys ready or what?" Sonia called from the plane  
  
Sonic looks at her, then at Tails.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Are you?"  
  
"You bet." Sonic said, holding out his fist  
  
Tails pounds it before they knuckled up.  
  
"Team X rules." They said, unison  
  
They soon head to the plane as Tails hopped in the front and Sonic in the back seat. Tails soon turns the engines on the plane as the engines roared to life in a loud piercing sound as Tails was highly shocked and surprised.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about! Yeah!" Tails said, over the noise in the plane  
  
"You got the remote for the door?!" Sonic asked Sonia, who took out a remote.  
  
"Open says me!" She said, pressing a button  
  
A metallic door started sliding open as the plane was ready for take off.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute, I forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what?!"  
  
Tails took out 3 goggles and placed one on himself before handing them to Sonic and Sonia.  
  
"Let's hang tenth, guys!"  
  
Sonic takes the goggles and puts them on as Sonia follows suit.  
  
"No doubt!"  
  
"Floating Island, here we come!"  
  
Tails started accelerating the plane as he geared forward. The plane started moving out the garage as tails geared it up a little for a fast pace as the plane was going fast before Tails pulls the plane off the ground and got in the air. Sonic and Sonia already have their seat belts on as tails pressed a couple of buttons to bring the landing gears up.  
  
"Whoo!" Tails shouted, excited  
  
They then got in midair in route to floating Island. 


	5. Chaotix Fight On Floating Isle

Int. Lab 

Snively and the technicians were working on the G.U.N's bots when Snively's console beeped to life. Snively scanned it for a while before pressing a button on his headset.

Int.

Robotnik was sitting in his chair when...

(Beep Beep Beep)

Robotnik pressed on his intercom.

"Report."

Int. Lab

"Sir, we're detecting movements in midair." He replied, on headset

Int.

Robotnik narrowed his gaze and snarled briefly.

Int. Lab

Robotnik entered the lab and headed towards Snively.

"What?"

"Movements detected on air."

Robotnik looks at the screen.

"Location that it's headed?"

Snively types on the console and looked at the screen before widening his eyes at what he discovered.

"You're not gonna believe it. (Turns to Robotnik) It's floating island."

Robotnik's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Impossible. They said it was a myth."

"It looks real to me, sir." Snively said, looking back at the screen

Robotnik paused.

"Inhabitants on the island?" He asked, while Snively typed on the console

"A guardian named Knuckles Echidna."

"Proclaimed guardian of the legendary chaos emerald." He said to himself before walking off and spoke to the technicians. "Prepare the Egg Jet!"

"Yes, sir. (To workers) Is camouflage installed?"

"Yes, sir." The worker replied

Ext. FLOATING ISLAND - NIGHT

It was night in the depth of Floating island as Angel island was a peaceful jungle and wind was blowing over the trees, swaying it back and forth.

Nearby, there was a house with lights on inside as Knuckles Echidna was sleeping on a chair on his porch. The guardian was sleeping peacefully when he sensed a presence from up far. This cause him to quickly opened his eyes and got up on his guard for intruders.

"Who's there?!" He called

Knuckles didn't get a response.

"I said 'Who's There?!'"

Again, he didn't get a response, but soon gets a hard wind blowing over his skin as Knux soon looked up and saw an aircraft arrive over his house and landed in front of him. Dust was flying from the ground as Knuckles covered his eyes from the dust. As soon as the dust cleared, he reopened his eyes to see Robotnik stepping out from the opening of the craft in front of him. Knuckles was merely surprised as he kept his guard up.

"Who are you?!" He asked as Robotnik chuckled

"My name is Dr. Julius Ivo Robotnik. But you can call me 'Eggman.'"

"What are you doing here on my island and what do you want? If it's a fight you want, you got it."

Robotnik grinned and approaches Knuckles.

"I didn't come for a confrontation. And the answer to both questions is to warn you."

"About what?"

"An intruder off the surface of mobius is coming here to steal the chaos emerald."

Immediately, Knuckles became skeptical.

"Is that right?"

"I urge you to take this seriously, guardian. He has already killed 5 of my associates and many of my military swatbots. There are 3 of them." He took a photo out and showed him a picture of Sonic, Sonia, and Tails. "Do you recognize them?"

Knuckles examined the picture, then looked at Robotnik and paused.

"No."

"These mobians are often dangerous, so I would gladly appreciate your assistance in this."

Knuckles thought about this even though he has never met Sonic, Sonia, or Tails and didn't know that they were coming. Regaining from his thought, he looked at Eggman.

"Okay. But why do they want the emerald from my island?"

Robotnik issued an invisibly wicked smile, which is unknown by Knuckles, before speaking.

"Unlimited power and control of the island."

Knuckles' eyes widen in shock.

"Jesus."

"Will you help?"

After a long pause, Knuckles responded.

"Yes."

Robotnik turned his back to Knuckles and smirked.

"Excellent."

Meanwhile, The Tornado X was in the skies as they were nearby floating island. It was a strong wind outside as Tails tried to keep the plane steady before he spotted the island.

"There she blows!" Tails shouted over the wind, pointing at the huge island.

Sonic and Sonia looked and saw the island. Sonic, Sonia, or Tails couldn't believe it. They were at the floating island like it was heaven or something.

"Fly Higher!" Sonic shouted to Tails over the wind

"What?!"

"Fly Higher!"

Tails' eyes grew wide at that statement.

"What kind of stupid bullshit is that?! Asking me to fly higher!"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Now fly this thing higher!"

Shaking his head in total defeat, Tails took the plane up to a higher altitude as Sonic and Sonia held on. Once they were higher over floating isle Sonic took out his and Sonia's chutes.

Sonia noticed immediately and was shocked at what he was attempting.

"Oh no, you did not!"

"Oh yes, I did to!"

"Are you fucking nuts?! We can't jump from this altitude! We're not at 80 knots!"

"It might not be 80 knots but we can damn well land on this island!"

"Have you done this before?!" Tails asked Sonic

"I'm a thrill seeker, not a questionaire! Get us over the island!"

Tails nods as he accelerated the tornado over the island as Sonia puts on her chute and opens the door with Sonic doing the same.

Sonic looks down at the island, then at Sonia, who looked at him and smiled.

"Here comes the thrillseekers. Team X style." They said in unison before giving each other high fives.

They both immediately jumped out the plane as the strong wind gladly pulls them down. Sonic wasn't worried about them being over 80 knots since they're over the island, which will give them a safe landing.

Sonic and Sonia both pulled out their small metallic devices and pressed a button on it before throwing it down. The 2 devices opened up into metallic snowboards as Tails looked down and saw this in complete disbelief. Sonic and Sonia landed on their boards with their bottom magnetic shoes at the same time that they pulled the strings to unleash their chutes. The wind pulled their chutes up as they were now hovering in the skies over the island.

Sonic made a soft landing by skidding his snowboard on the ground to a stop before stomping his board up in the air as the board automatically reverted back to its original form and into his pocket.

Sonia tops that as she released the hold from her snowboard as it revert back to its original form. Sonia then took out a dagger and cuts the strings attaching to her chute as she falls and performed a forward flip before landing safely on the ground in a crouch.

Sonic saw this and shook his head.

"Showoff."

Sonia caught her metallic device and placed it back in her pocket before approaching Sonic.

"Who are you callin' a showoff, bro?" She asked, obviously overhearing Sonic's comment.

"You and Manic be making some crazy landings."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Strong wind was blowing on them as Tails begins to land the plane. Sonic and Sonia covered their eyes from the dust as Tails made a safe landing on the ground and shuts off the engine. Sonic and Sonia uncovers their eyes as Tails jumped out the cockpit of the plane and approaches them.

"How'd we do?" Sonic asked as Tails chuckled

"That was awesome, man. Totally Awesome!" He complimented as Tails extends his hand before Sonic takes it.

"Thanks, bro."

"All right, guys. Let's go and get what we're looking for before Manic gets worse."

"I heard that." Sonic agreed

Sonic, Sonia, and Tails started the walkthrough, but stopped on their track when they saw some furries in front of them. In front of them were Charmy, Mighty, Espio, and Vector with Knuckles the front leader as he spreads his arms out.

"Going somewhere?" He asked

Int. Egg Jet

Robotnik approaches the pilot.

"How long is our coordinate to Hidden Palace?"

"20 to 40 minutes top, sir."

"Good."

Robotnik then went back and sat back on his chair.

CUT TO:

Int. BEDROOM

Alenna was watching over the unconscious Manic and the TV news at the same time.

"So far, authorities have no lead on the people responsible for the military corps disaster." A reporter said, on TV

Aleena shook her head in disbelief at what was happening as Manic's wound on his abdomen was losing blood from the band-aid.

Looking at Manic, she noticed and rushed to the left side of the bed to Manic.

"Oh, god."

Aleena rips a piece of her garment cloth and pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding on Manic's abdomen. She kept that pressure going when...

"Lesbians. All the little...little lesbians. Come to mannie." Manic said, obviosuly daydreaming with his eyes closed as Aleena kept her gaze to him and was stupified

"Uh-uh."

Ext. FLOATING ISLAND

Meanwhile...

"Look, man. I don't know who you are or why you're blocking our way but-" Sonic said, before being cut off by Sonia

"We we're hoping if you could lead us to the chaos emerald because it's a matter of life and death here."

As Knuckles and the Chaotixs grew silence, they then broke out into a fit of laughter, which brought confusion to Tails and the two hedgehogs.

"No, really? That's not what I heard." Knuckles said, sarcastically as Sonic gazed him after that.

"Heard what?"

"Enough talk. Now get off the island, trespassers." He ordered

"Yeah!" The three Chaotixs said, unison

Sonic scoffed.

"We just got here. So why would we leave and who are you?"

"The name's Knuckles. (Gestures to chaotixs) And they are the chaotixs."

"Sonic Hedgehog." He said, before gesturing to Sonia and Tails

"Sonia Hedgehog."

"Tails Prower."

"Team X." All three said, unison

"Team X, huh? Well, this _team_ isn't getting pass us. In other words, you're not getting the emerald. So why don't you leave?" Knuckles said

"Look, man, we don't mean to intrude but if you can tell us where these emeralds are-"

Sonic stopped his statement as the chaotixs got from Knuckles' side and approached them. Sonic paused briefly.

"There will be no trouble." Sonic finished

"Yeah, well, too bad, bro." Vector said

"Cause you already found it." Charmy said as Sonic paused briefly.

"All right. (Raises hands defenselessly) All right. We'll go."

"You bet you will." Mighty said

"Yeah. Get the fuck out of here." Espio said

Sonic turns to Sonia, who grew confused by this.

"What are you doing?" She whispered

"Single Overhead." He whispered back

That was when Sonia held down both hands and supported Sonic's left foot before throwing him up for a backflipping maneuver as Sonic did a backflip high over the chaotixs and in back of Knuckles.

Knuckles and the Chaotixs noticed and turned around to face Sonic behind them.

Sonic shook his head.

"Sorry, bro. Can't take 'No' for an answer."

"Let's see how you take this for an answer then."

(Insert Junkie XL's "Dealing with the Roster" music)

Knuckles then rushed at Sonic at the same time the chaotixs turned around and attacked Sonia and Tails.

Knuckles threw a right hook as Sonic ducks it and blocked a right back fist from Knux with his left hand before delivering some punches to Knuckles' ribs followed by a punch to Knux's face, then a back left fist. Sonic then swipe Knuckles' right arm away before Knux delivered a swift headbutt to Sonic's head.

"Ohh!"

As Sonic staggered back, Knux started smiling and grinning as he reconfigured the bones on his neck from left to right and his left rib. Sonic was downright flabbergasted at this and mostly stupified.

"Shit." He said, before Knuckles rushed at him again

Meanwhile, Sonia was exchanging blows with Mighty and Charmy as well as Tails was taking care of Vector and Espio.

Sonia has been evading their attacks before she dodged both Mighty and Charmy's punches and threw a left punch to Charmy and twirled to deliver a back right fist to Mighty, getting them to the ground.

Panting, Sonia wipes the sweat off.

Tails was dodging fast punches from Espio and evading Vector's low, high, and roundhouse kicks.

He only had time to block their punches coming down to his face before quickly reversing and knocks their hands down. He then threw a left and right forward back fist staggering them back before performing a double left and right air kicks to both Vector and Espio using his Tails for leverage and getting them to the ground.

Panting, Tails lands on the ground respectfully.

"I'm too old for this shit." He said

Sonic was evading some of Knuckles' punches and kicks as Sonic finally blocked a right hook from Knux and threw right punches to his chest. Knowing that didn't faxe him, Knux threw his left hook but Sonic blocked with his right hand and began bending his fingers backwards.

"Aah!" Knuckles wailed in pain

Knuckles' then front kicked Sonic to break the hold as Sonic was staggering to a tree. As he hits his back to the tree, Sonic looked just in time to see Knux rush at him as he leaped in the air pretty high, causing Knux to strike the tree with enormous force that the tree came crashing down to the ground. Knuckles'  
looked up and saw Sonic in midair.

Grinning, Knuckles leaped up in the air and performed his glide attack towards the falling hedgehog. Sonic saw this before landing on the side tree. Sonic balanced himself as he started running up the side tree. Knuckles saw this and attached himself to the side tree and started climbing upwards after him. Sonic then leaped off the tree to another side tree as Knux jumped and glided after him.

Sonic, however; planned this as he jumped off the side tree and tackled Knuckles down all the way to the ground.

(Both Grunting)

They soon crashed to the ground hard.

After finishing their second battle with the Chaotixs, Sonia and Tails tied them up as the chaotixs started struggling.

"Let us go!" Mighty shouted

"You won't get away with this!" Charmy said as Tails gazed him.

"Get away with what?" He asked

"Yeah. All we want to do is save my brother's life."

"Bullshit! From what Knux heard and told us, you guys are here to take over!" Vector said, still strugging

"Take over?" Sonia asked

"Yeah. The Floating Island." Espio said, struggling

Sonia and Tails gazed each other with long silence before gazing the Chaotixs.

"What exactly did Knuckles hear about us that got you all jumping the conclusion?" Sonia asked

Sonic was trying to tie Knuckles' down as he started struggling until Sonic finally got him tied up with a vine pretty tight.

"Now, look. I don't know why you're struggling and is quite obvious to me that I don't give a damn. But could you please tell me what the hell is going on here and why are you attacking us?!" Sonic asked while Knuckles continuously struggled

"We were protecting the emeralds from you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna use it to take over the island and I won't let that happen!"

"Well, I understand your judgement and protentials of this matter, but you got the wrong guy."

"Is that right?" Knuckles asked with disbelief and sarcasm in his voice, which drove Sonic to a seriously harsh tone.

"Yes it is! What the fuck were you doing attacking my friends?! All we want to do is receive a chaos emerald to save my wounded brother's life. That's it! Where'd you get this shit from anyway? You know, the whole 'I am your enemy' thing."

"Robotnik." A voice said, indistance

Sonic turned to find Sonia and Tails approaching

"What?"

"Robotnik. He was here."

Sonic grimaced.

"Damn."

"What?" Knuckles asked as Sonic gazed him.

"You fell in with the wrong crowd, Knux. And his name is Robotnik. He already tried to kill us once (paused) and he wounded my brother. That's why we need the chaos emerald to help him. Our mother Queen Aleena told us that it was here but she never said it was guarded." He said, untying Knuckles

"I guess that what she calls 'Mentally challenged'." Sonia said

"Mmm." Sonic agreed

Getting up, Knuckles extends his hand.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Sonic said, taking his handshake

That was when Knux immediately pulled Sonic up and punched him in the gut.

"Ohh!"

"I definitely owe you one." Knuckles said as Sonic grasped his belly and grunts.

"No problem. Ugh, shit." He said before panting

"Wait a minute. If you were talking to Eggman, then where the hell is he?" Tails asked, which issued a long pause from Knuckles.

Sonia took notice of it.

"Knux?"

"He have been distracting all of us." Knuckles said, coming to realization

"What?" Sonic asked

"He lied to me and said that you were going to steal the emerald to create a distraction to go for the emerald."

"Well, shit. What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Sonic was about to go when Knuckles pulled him back.

"Wait. Where's the chaotixs?" He asked Sonia

"Tied up."

"Show me."

The chaotixs were still tied up and gagged as Knuckles, Sonic, Sonia, and Tails arrived. Knuckles was left speechless at their predictament at this moment.

"I'm impressed. I'm surprised you didn't kill them while you were at it."

Sonic gazed Knux.

"What are you talking about?"

"From what I heard, you guys killed 5 of robotnik's associates. Is that true?"

"Yeah. And to tell you an even more truth, Robotnik was stealing some weapons and equipments from the military corps and tried to kill us moments ago down below before my brother got wounded."

Sonia approaches Knuckles.

"Look, Knux. All we're asking is-(strokes his face, sensually)-that you'll help us, please?"

Pausing briefly, Knuckles blushed in total shyness.

"P-please don't. I-I'm really shy around women." He said as Sonia became perplexed and chuckled

"What?"

"Nevermind. Untie them."

Sonia took out a switchblade.

"Gladly."

Sonia then kneels and cuts the Chaotixs free as Knuckles sighed and shook his head before approaching Vector.

"Embarassing isn't it?" He asked, extending his hand

Vector grabs it.

"Very." He said, supporting himself up.

Sonia followed suit with Charmy, supporting him up before speaking to Vector.

"What's so embarassing about getting your ass kicked by a girl, huh?"

"I'm just sayin', all right?"

"Mm-hmm."

Tails followed suit with Mighty, supporting him up.

"You okay?" Tails asked

"Never better."

Sonic follows suit, supporting Espio up.

"How bout you, bro?"

"Not too much damage, but I'm okay."

"Good. (approaches knux) Now do you believe us?"

Knuckles scoffed.

"No doubt." He said before walking towards the Chaotixs as Sonic followed

"So, is that a yes or no?"

Gazing Sonic, Knuckles chuckled due to his curiousity.

"Come on, Knux. Don't do me like that, man."

"Just knock it off, Sonic. He'll help us." She said as Knux approaches them

"All right, you three. We gotta stop this guy from entering hidden palace cause that's where the master emerald is. It's only a matter of time before he gets that barricade open." Knuckles said

"M-nevermind. Let's split up. Knuckles, you come with us on the plane. The chaotixs can head down on ground in case they try to shoot us down. Got it?"

"Got it!" The three Chaotixs said, unison

"All righty then. Let's move!" Sonic said

Int. Hidden Palace

The hidden palace inside is a cave that almost looks like a castle but has some crystals inside on the centers as chaos emeralds and the huge master emerald.

Ext.

Outside, Robotnik's egg jet has arrived and found that the hidden palace was barricaded shut with no entrance.

Int.

"How long for the plasma rays to break open the barricade?"

"5 to 15 minutes, sir."

"Do it and follow up with a plasma cannon blast. (walked back to seat) And unleash the swatbots for outside intruders."

"Yes, sir."

The pilot started pressing buttons, while Robotnik sat back in his seat.

Ext.

A hatch opened outside the huge egg jet. Up to 15 swatbots came out pretty much armed as the pilot activated the plasma laser and started prying through the barricade.

Int.

"Who would've though that the legendary emeralds would fall into my hands." He said, laughing evilly.


	6. Battle Near Hidden Palace Pt 1

Ext. SKY 

The Tornado X was still en route to Hidden Palace.

"So who's this brother of yours?! The wounded one!" Knuckles asked, throughout the wind

Int.

Sonia chuckled before Knuckles spoke.

"Well?!"

"His name is Manic, but we call him Mani-Mack!" She replied

"Can't wait to meet him!"

"I'm sure you will when we get the emerald!"

Knuckles nods.

"But I can't leave the island, so we're gonna have to take out Robotnik and drive his troops out of the island! How much time do you guys have?!"

Sonia paused briefly before taking out her cell phone.

CUT TO:

Int. Bedroom

Aleena had the fan on and smoking a cigarette while watching over Manic. Aleena turned and looked at Manic.

Manic was still unconscious in the bed.

Aleena looked at Manic's wound before the phone rings.

(WIDE ANGLE)

A wide angle of the bedroom was shown as Aleena got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Int. Tornado X

"Mom!"

Int.

Aleena grew worried after hearing her voice.

"Sony? You all right?"

"Yeah!" She replied, from phone

Int. Tornado X

"Listen, how much time do we have?!"

Int. Bedroom

Aleena went and checked the blood pressure of Manic's body.

Int. Tornado X

"It's at 110 and lowering so you got an hour and a half." She replied from the phone as Sonia sighed with her eyes closed.

Sonic took notice of it.

"What's wrong?!"

"She says we got an hour and a half!" She replied to Sonic, whose eyes widen after that

"What?!"

"Mom, we're heading to hidden palace, but Robotnik is here too!"

Int. Bedroom

"Robotnik?"

"Yeah!"

Int.

"Somehow, he found out about the emeralds and created a distraction on us for a head start! We're gonna try and get him off the island and we'll set back there as soon as possible!"

(WIDE ANGLE ON BEDROOM)

Aleena walks to the bed.

"Okay. Watch your backs out there."

"We will! Oh, and mom!"

"Yes?"

Int. Tornado X

"Next time, let us know that a guardian is here!"

CUT TO:

On the surface, the chaotixs were running through the mushroom hill zone as they soon were caught up in a firestorm of lasers. The chaotixs evaded behind rocks as Vector looked out and saw the attack drones hovering over them.

Vector hid back as he turned to where Charmy was and signaled for him.

Charmy nods as he soon picked up a rock and threw it at the far side.

The 1st drone turned and fired on contact at the rock.

Charmy then puts his goggles on before getting out his hiding place and leaping in the air.

"Comin' at ya!!" He shouted

The drone fired and missed Charmy in mid-air as he used his wings to stay in the air. Charmy swooped over the drone and grabbed it as he landed on the ground and hurled the drone at the other 2 drones as their impacts caused an explosion. The rest of the Chaotixs shielded themselves from pieces of metal falling from the drones. When they opened them again, they saw 4 more coming.

Vector started sweating on his forehead before wiping it off.

"This isn't our day." He said

CUT TO:

Int. Egg Jet

Robotnik heard the computer blaring and stood from his seat.

"Sir, we just lost 3 drones." The pilot replied as Robotnik growled in frustration

Ext.

The swatbots were still on guard when their sensors detected something.

"Air craft approaching." One of the swatbots replied

Int. Egg Jet

"Sir, the swatbots detected an aircraft in the sky."

"On Screen."

The pilot activated a holographic screen in front of Robotnik.

Robotnik saw the Tornado X approaching their way.

"Enhance image on the plane and magnify." He ordered as the pilot started typing keys.

The screen has got a close range as Robotnik can clearly see Sonic, Sonia, Tails, and Knuckles on the plane.

"Alert the swatbots."

"Yes, sir." He said, before typing again

Ext.

Meanwhile...

"Are we there yet?!" Sonic asked

Int.

"No. So don't start that 'Bart Simpson' shit, okay?!"

"Fine!"

Knuckles soon caught sight of the Egg Jet and pointed in the direction.

"There it is!"

They all looked down and saw the Egg Jet prying through the barricade.

"Oh, man. Their breaking through the barricade!" Sonic said

"No shit!" Sonia replied

"I'm surprised they didn't see us!" Tails said

"Sonia, get your chute ready! (To tails) Tails, get ready to land!"

"What are you guys gonna do?!" Knuckles asked as Sonic took his chute out and gazed at him

"What we do best! (To sonia) Let's go!"

Suddenly, the plane was being fired on minutes before they could get out as Sonic and the others ducks from the attacks.

"Tails, activate the shield!" Sonic said

Tails looked on the panel and pressed a button. The plane was soon consumed in a metallic shield as the lasers repelled off the plane.

On the ground, the swatbots were vaporized with their own lasers exploding on impact.

Int.

"Still surprised they didn't see us?!" Sonia shouted at Tails

"We gotta jump!" Sonic suggested

"Tell that to the swatbots shooting at us!"

Sonic got into thought before getting an idea.

"Tails, open the middle hatch!" He ordered as Sonia looked at him.

"What? No!" She protested as Sonic points at her.

"Don't argue with me now! Tails, do it."

Tails nods and pulled the lever as the hatch opens letting Knuckles, Sonic, and Sonia out.

(Insert Drowning Pool's 'Bodies (Vrenna xXx Mix)')

Int. Egg Jet

"Sir, 3 subjects are coming down." He said as Robotnik growled lowly.

"Take them out."

Ext.

The swatbots looked up and saw them.

ON VISOR

Swatbot: Target acquired. Subject: Sonic Hedgehog, Sonia Hedgehog, Knuckles Echidna are at range. Take aim."

The swatbots simultaneously took aim at their targets.

In the sky, Sonic took notice of the situation.

"Let's floor it! (To knux) Knux, you think you can glide pass the fireworks show and destroy that cannon?!"

"Easier said than done, but I'll try!"

Sonic nods and looked at Sonia.

"Let's show 'em what Team X is all about, shall we?!"

"We shall!"

With that said, Sonic and Sonia took out their devices and threw it down before they both opened into their snow boards. Sonic and Sonia activated their metallic shoes on the bottom and landed on the board while coming down the sky as their snow boards dodged a couple of firepower from the swatbots.

Knuckles glided and evaded some of the swatbots firepower by spinning around in the air like a drill. He soon landed on top of the egg jet before ducking from a laser attack by a swatbot.

Int. Egg Jet

Robotnik soon heard a thud noise on the rooftop of the jet.

"Sir, someone's on the roof."

"It's that guardian, you idiot. Activate the defense turrets."

"Yes, sir."

Ext.

Knuckles then heard something behind him as he turned and saw two defense turrets coming out.

(A/N: Picture the turrets as the one from Metroid Prime.)

Knuckles looked and was halfway by the cannon as the turrets started charging lasers. His eyes widen in shock.

"Shit."

Knuckles jumped out the way at the same time the two turrets fired and missing Knuckles within an inch. Knuckles rolled to a safe landing, which isn't close to the cannon.

"Looks like he's not gonna make this easy."


	7. Battle Near Hidden Palace Pt 2

Ext. 

On the ground, the swatbots were still firing as Sonic and Sonia both crashed their metallic snow boards over them deactivating them both.

Int.

Inside the Egg Jet...

"Two of our swatbots are deactivated, sir." The pilot said as Robotnik slammed his fist on the left arm on his chair in frustration.

"Damn it!"

Ext.

Back on the ground, Sonic used his spin dash attack to destroy 2 to 3 swatbots as Sonia used a SAW machine gun she hid in the plane on them. Most of the swatbots exploded by their attacks.

On the roof of the Egg Jet, Knuckles was being overwhelmed by the lasers and every time he gets close to the cannon, the turrets stagger him away from it. Knuckles was sweating a little on his forehead and panting as he was now in the middle again facing the turrets.

What the turrets didn't know is that Knuckles was once again behind the cannon. Knuckles soon noticed it and had a wicked idea before grinning.

The turrets didn't make a sound or move until they noticed Knuckles' movements before charging lasers.

"That's right. Come on." He whispered to the turrets, then made his move

The turrets then fired at the same time Knuckles jumped out the way. The turrets firepower went at the cannon destroying and malfunctioning on contact. The cannon lets out a surge of electricity that shorted out the turrets in seconds.

Int. Egg Jet

(Alarm Blaring)

"What the hell was that?!" Robotnik asked as the pilot paused before speaking.

" Sir, the cannon along with the turrets have been destroyed." The pilot confirmed as Robotnik slammed both his fists on the chair's arm in anger.

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!" He screamed

Int.

Back on the ground, lasers started hitting ground as Sonic and Sonia were nearly done with the swatbots when the rear of the giant Egg jet opened, letting out more swatbots and attack drones.

Sonic and Sonia took notice of it.

"Destroy them!!" Robotnik ordered, from intercom

Both siblings shook their heads.

"Damn it!" They both said, unison as Sonic took out an intercom

"Tails, do you read me?!"

"Yeah." Tails responded, from intercom

"We're gonna need help, buddy. Get a laser rifle out from the back and come down!" He said before ducking from the laser fire that hits the ground a few inches from his position.

"On my way."

Sonic pocketed the intercom.

"Let's take these guys on, shall we?" He said, to Sonia

"We sh-"

Sonia didn't get a chance to finish her statement when she saw laser fire colliding with the drones and swatbots. Sonic and Sonia turned to see the Chaotixs arriving and shooting at the swatbots and the drones with their own attack drones. Some of the drones exploded on contact and some soared to the ground and exploded. The lasers came in contact with the swatbots and exploded on contact as well.

Meanwhile, Tails closed the back of the plane carrying a sack and ran to his friends. He soon made a leap from the top of the hidden palace cave and started twirling his tails to hover in the air and firing the rifle at most of the swatbots.

On the ground, some of the swatbots were hit by the bullets as the Chaotixs started blasting away using the drones.

Knuckles took a flip leap from the giant jet and landed in a crouch on the ground before going over and pounding on swatbots with his spiked knuckles.

Tails soon landed next to Sonic and handed him the bag he was carrying.

"Thought you might need this!"

Naturally, Sonic took it, looked in the bag and took out an MP5 submachine gun.

"Thanks! (Cocks gun) Let's drive 'em out of here!"

Sonic started using the submarine gun on the swatbots as most of them were deactivated and destroyed by the ammunition.

Int. Egg Jet

"Sir, our swatbots and drones are being outmaneuvered. Suggestions, sir?" The pilot asked, but Robotnik was silence. "Sir!"

Robotnik growled before replying.

"Suggest retreat."

The pilot took the intercom.

"Attention all swatbots and drones. Stand down and return back!"

Ext.

"That is an order!"

The swatbots and drones stands down and returns to the jet. Once all the swtabots and drones were inside, the rear of the jet closes.

Sonic took notice of it.

"What's the matter, robuttnik?! You scared or something?! Don't stop now, cause I'm all fired up!"

Int. Egg Jet

Robotnik heard the hedgehog as he picked up the intercom on the side.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, I presume. Well, listen closely..."

Ext.

"The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

The rest of the gangs approached Sonic's position as the blue hedgehog chuckled.

"Luck has nothing to do with it!"

"Get outta here!" Charmy shouted

"Go on!" Mighty followed

"Beat it!" Charmy and Espio shouted, unison

All the Chaotixs including Sonic, Tails, and the rest started booting Robotnik out the island with their words.

Int. Egg Jet

Robotnik heard them all chanting 'Get the hell out.' before growling lowly.

"Let's go."

The pilot activated the jet despite being a little low on energy as it flew away and back to base.

Sonic and the gang cheered on, especially Sonia, who hugs Sonic and mistakenly kisses Knuckles,  
which got everyone to stop and looks at them. Sonic definitely didn't see that coming and neither did Knuckles.

Sonia grew surprised and slowly released the kiss from Knux, who immediately blushed.

"Uh...I'm-I'm-" Knuckles stuttered before Sonia cuts him off.

"No, I-I should apologize I mean-"

"I didn't see it coming and--"

"Nobody saw it coming, now leave it at that." Sonic said, cutting both Sonia and Knuckles off

Sonia and Knuckles looked and Sonic and went silence.

"Of course." Knuckles said

"Yeah, sure." Sonia agreed

"Most definitely." Knux said

"All right. Let's get what we came for and save my brother." Sonic said as Sonia looked at him.

"He's my brother too, you know."

"Yeah. I meant that literally. He's _our_ brother."

Sonic starts walking as the rest started heading towards the tunnel's barricade. Within minutes, they got there.

"You know how to open it?" Sonia asked Knuckles, who took a shiny crystal from his pocket.

"Like unlocking a safe."

Sonic noticed the crystal.

"What's that?"

"A Chao drive. I used it once to create a barricade for the palace so no one can get in. (looks at laser marks on barricade) Well, almost no one."

Sonic suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute."

Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Sonia cut in

"What?" Tails followed

"Ya'll keep out of this." Sonic said to both Sonia and Tails

"But-" They both said before being cut off

"No buts. Shut it." He said as Sonia and Tails closed their mouths

"Now you're not telling me something. I don't know, but somehow, I get this feeling that you were checking us out from the start." Sonic said, which gave Knuckles the perplexed look.

"Say what?"

"Yeah. And if Eggman found you, did you tell him where hidden palace was?"

"Uh-"

"Yes." Sonic answered, cutting Knuckles off. "You tell him where the emeralds are? Yes. But, you didn't tell him it was barricaded. Because if it was opened, it'll be easy for him to snatch the emeralds to create god-knows-what to take over the world. So Eggman comes up with a bullshit excuse for you to think that we stole the emerald even though we just got here on the search and you just went along with it. (looks at chaotixs) Including you guys. (spreads arms out) What's up with that?"

Sonia and Tails went wide-eyed and looked at Knux and the Chaotixs in utter surprise and disbelief as to what Sonic revealed.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Sonia and Tails asked, unison

Knuckles chuckled and shook his head, while Charmy puts his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, man." He said

"Uh, well..." Vector started

"Well?" Sonic, Sonia, and Tails asked, unison

Knuckles put his hand on his forehead and replied.

"I-(chuckles) I just want to test you out, man. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"I mean, you guys put up a hell of a fight." Charmy complimented

"Real good." Mighty agreed

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Sonic said, disbelief

"No, I'm serious. I mean, it's been a long freaking time since I had a rival." Knuckles said as Sonic gazed him.

"Rival? Man, who you think you playin' with, bro?"

"Yeah."

Sonic looked at Sonia.

"Sonia, enough with the '_Yeah_' already. You sound like Manic."

"Yeah, yeah." Sonia said, ignoring the insult

"Alright, alright. Let's get this over with." Knuckles said

"We heard that." Sonic, Sonia, and Tails agreed

Knuckles stepped forward in front of the barricade and cupped the chao drive in hand before closing his eyes to concentrate.

"What is he doing?" Tails whispered to Sonic

"How the hell should I know? My first time here." He whispered back

Knuckles started concetrating as the chao drive started glowing a greenish-red and blue color. It was so bright that Sonic, Sonia, Tails, and the Chaotixs shield their eyes. Over the light, you could see the barricade disappear like a hologram as the light soon dims away. Sonic and the others opened thier eyes to find the barricade gone with the open entrance to hidden palace. Sonic, Sonia, and Tails looked in amazement at how the palace looks.

(A/N: Like in Sonic and Knuckles)

Sonic's eyes widen in shock.

"Sonia, call mom." He said, without making eye contact to her

"Sure." She said in the same state before taking out her cell phone and dialing

Int. Bedroom

Aleena just had her 5th pack of cigarettes and still had the fan on waiting patiently for her children's to return as her ash tray was getting full. She looked at Manic, who was still unconscious, and looked at the meter which is dropping to 60.

Worried, she blew out smoke and shook her head

"Jesus."

(Phone rings)

Aleena jumped out the bed and answered the phone.

"Yeah. Hello? Hello?" She answered, desperately

"Mom, relax." The sound of Sonia's voice came from the phone

Int. Hidden Palace

"We're in hidden palace."

Int.

Aleena sighed in relief after that statement, but mostly for their safety.

"Thanks god, you're all right."

"How's manny?" She asked, from phone

Aleena sighed deeply.

"I just checked the meter. His blood pressure is dropping to 60 as well as his body tempature."

Int. Hidden Palace

Sonia closed her eyes in shame.

"Oh, man."

"You guys gotta hurry."

"Okay, mom. Take care."

Int. Bedroom

"You too." She whispered and briefly paused. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, mom." Sonia whispered, from phone

"Bye."

Int. Hidden Palace

"Bye." She said, and hung up the phone

"Well?" Sonic asked her as she grew silence looking from Sonic's gaze

"His temperature and blood pressure is dropping to 60. (looks at sonic) We got to hurry."

"Don't worry. We'll make it. (to knux) Right, knux?"

"No doubt. Come on."

Sonic nods as he and the gangs head in the palace to the center where the emeralds are hidden. They were conversing on the way.

"So Tails..."

"Mmm?"

"Never told me you could fly."

"You never asked." He said as Sonic chuckled

"That was tight, by the way."

"Thanks. Usually I get teased, but hardly anyone says that to me."

"Well, it's a first time for everything, right?"

Tails chuckled.

"Right." He said as Sonic puts his arm around Tails' shoulder

They all kept walking til they got to the center of the place.

Int.

The gang soon entered the center as Sonic, Tails, and Sonia were in total disbelief and surprised at the same time. The center of the cave has lots of crystals inside on walls. What caught Sonic's attention were 14 emeralds. 7 were Chao emeralds and 7 were Super emeralds.

"Sonia, Tails..." Sonic called, still not gazing their direction

"What?" Sonia responded

Sonic points to the emeralds as Sonia and Tails looked at the them in total disbelief and utter surprise. So surprised that their eyes were like the shiny emeralds.

"Oh, my god." They both said, unison

All 14 emeralds were on staff. Seven Chaos Emerald--(Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Purple, Gray)--and 7 unique colored super emeralds.

"Jesus. I never thought such emeralds should exist on this island. And yet, I didn't believe it." Sonic said

"Believe it. So, uh, which one?" Knuckles asked

Sonic looked at Knuckles with his same shock expression.

"Huh?"

Knuckles gazed Sonic, noticing his expression.

"You zone out a lot, don't you?"

Sonia and Tails snickered as Sonic noticed.

"Ahem."

Sonia and Tails immediately silences themselves.

"Uh...T-the red one."

"Awesome choice."

Knuckles went and took the red chao emerald off the staff when...

"Going somewhere with that?" Came a voice

Everyone turned to the new voice to find Tikal Echidna coming out from another room where the master emerald is.

Knuckles grew surprised at her presence.

"T-Tikal."

"Hello Knuckles." She greeted as she approaches Knuckles and caught sight of Sonic, Sonia, and Tails

Sonic soon noticed.

"Oh, I- I'm-I'm--" He stuttered before Tikal cuts him off.

"Sonic Hedgehog and don't ask." She said, which silenced Sonic

"H-how did you get out the emerald? Where's Chaos 0?" Knuckles asked

"He's still inside the emerald. I focused my powers and the master emeralds power together, but I'm only out temporarily."

"Oh."

"Now, answer the question."

"My...friends here needs help healing a family member."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He got wounded and they need our help in finding the emerald."

Tikal got into thought, which Knuckles immediately took notice of.

"We'll bring it back. I swear to you on that."

She gazed Knuckles and smiled.

"Okay. Be sure you don't get into trouble."

"Been there, done that!" Sonic, Sonia, and Tails said, unison

Tikal looks at them, then at Knuckles for an explanation.

"There was a battle before we got here."

Tikal nods.

"I see."

"Look, I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt but, uh, can we go now?" Sonic suggested

"Please? My brother is time-limited on this." Sonia said as Tikal chuckled

"Yes. Go on."

Knuckles immediately hugged her as Tikal gave in to the hug.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

This little scene, however, got Sonia, Tail, and the Chaotixs smiling wide.

"Ooooohhhhh!" They said, unison

Knuckles released the hug and gazed them.

"Shut up!"

Sonic chuckled.

"I'm just playin' with you, dawg. Come on, let's go. (to tails) Where's the plane?"

Ext.

Outside, the tornado X was flying in the sky and heading back to the surface.


	8. Girlfight

CUT TO: 

Int. Bedroom

Aleena was still in the bed as she put her hand on Manic's forehead.

"It's gonna be all right, baby."

Aleena checks the meter where his temperature is now at 15.

"Oh, god. Hang in there." Aleena said, tear-eyed

Suddenly, she heard an airplane noise in the garage room as it soon shuts down.

"Mom!" Sonic called from indistance

Aleena quickly gets up at the same time Sonic, Sonia, Tails, and Knuckles came in. Knuckles had the red emerald as he looked down at Manic and looked at the meter.

"How long has he been out?" Knuckles asked Aleena

"Almost two and a half hours." She answered

"Gather around the bed. Everyone." Knuckles ordered

Everyone took their positions and gathered around the bed as Knux didn't waste any time reaching to unwrap the wound.

Aleena took notice.

"What are y-"

Aleena stopped and finally got an answer from Knux as he took the band-aids off Manic's wound as blood was almost spilling from his abdomen.

"Everyone close their eyes." Knuckles ordered

Everyone did so as Knuckles cast the emerald over Manic's wound and closed his eyes. He concentrated in his mind as a bluish red color started glowing from the emerald. Heart beats can be heard between the wounds of the abdomen and the emerald as everyone kept their eyes closed. The glow became brighter and brighter as Manic's wound was consumed by the glow as the wound slowly heals. Manic started breathing as Aleena tries her best to keep her eyes close as well as the others from breaking concentration. The glow soon died down as Manic's wound was fully recovered with no scar marks or anything on it. Everyone opened their eyes and looked down at Manic.

Manic slowly opened his eyes as Aleena smiled with happy tears coming from her eyes as well as Sonia's.

"How do you feel?" Sonic asked, smiling

Manic sits up a little and groans.

"Hungry."

Sonic chuckled and embraced Manic in a hug.

Manic noticed.

"Uh, bro, I know we're close, but not that close, dude." He said as Sonic released the hug.

"You have no idea how much we missed you. We almost lost you there, bro."

Sonia wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. Your blood pressure and temperature was going deep."

Manic grew shocked after that was said.

"Jeez. (sees knux) Who are you?"

Knuckles extended his hand.

"Name's Knuckles Echidna. Guardian of Floating Island."

Manic eyes widen before taking his hand.

"For real?"

Knuckles nods as Manic paused briefly in disbelief.

"Stop lying."

"I don't lie." Knuckles said, chuckling

"I know you playin' cause you laughing."

"He don't play." Sonic, Tails, and Sonia said, unison

"And you're-(chuckles)-making me laugh."

Manic paused.

"So, you're telling me that there's a floating island?"

"Yep." Knuckles answered

"And where's there's a floating island, there's Chao and Super emerald, right?"

Knuckles gazed Aleena.

"You tell him a lot, do you?"

Aleena chuckled

"It's all him." She said as Knuckles gazed Manic.

"Right."

"Dang."

"What?"

"If I was there, I could've-"

Manic stopped, noticing Sonia issuing a slitting throat motion.

"Could've what?"

"Uh...could've seen what kind of power it has."

Knuckles nods.

"Oh. Okay, guys. I got to run. (to sonic) Hey, if you need anything at all in debt of saving floating island, (points to himself) I'm your dawg, okay?"

Sonic nods.

"Okay. Cool, bro."

Manic nudges Sonic, who turns to Manic.

"What?"

Manic beckons to Sonic, who leans over to Manic, who in turn, whispers in Sonic's ear.

Sonic stood up and gazed at Knuckles, who noticed.

"What?" He asked

CUT TO:

Int. FLOATING ISLAND CLUB

(Insert Pastor Troy's "Are we Cuttin'" music)

Every furry was in the club. It was almost similar to the station square club only this place has a jacuzzi and a pool out back. Everyone was inside drinking beers, smoking cigarettes, and such.

Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotixs were seated at a table after their drinks arrived.

Standing up, Sonic raised his glass.

"I like to make a toast. (looks at knux) To Knuckles for saving my idiotic brother's life and to the Chaotixs for their help and great efforts in bringing us here." He said as the others followed suit with their glasses.

"Here, Here!" They all said as Sonic sat down.

"So what's on the 'To do' list now?'" Sonia asked, sipping her drink

"We could sing another song and I found just the music." Manic said as Sonic gazed him, then at Knux

"He almost died and he talking about he found a song. (to manic) Well?"

Manic beckons to Sonic.

"Come here."

Sonic got up and went over to Manic as Sonia noticed and immediately stops them.

"Oh, hell no, you don't. I'm in the band as much as you guys are. So either I listen or no one will."

Sonic and Manic gazed each other.

"Okay." They both said, unison

They both got back to their seats.

"Okay, Okay, what is it?" She asked

Manic gazed Sonia and whispered in a sing song voice.

"I was torn between life. I was torn between life."

Sonia gazed Manic confusingly wierd.

"Name?"

"He just told you, Sony." Sonic said, sipping his drink

Sonia gazed Sonic.

"What?"

Sonic puts his glass down.

"The song is called 'Torn between life.'" Sonic and Manic said

Sonia paused with realization.

"Oooh. My bad."

Looking at each other, Sonic and Manic both burst out laughing.

"Did you write the lyrics yet?" Sonic asked Manic

"Nope."

"What!" Sonic and Sonia shouted

"Thought it up in my mind. So just follow my lead, okay?"

"Well, okay."

"You guys rock stars or something?" Knuckles asked, sipping his drink

"You could say that." Sonic said

"So far, we came up with 2 songs." Sonia said

"Which are?" Charmy asked, sipping his drink

"Feel the Breed." Sonic answered

"Generation X." Sonia followed

"Whoa. Are you gonna record your songs?" Mighty asked

"Well, we'll be doing that later on if we play again." Manic said as Mighty nods

"Cool."

"When are you guys gonna play this next one?" Espio asked

"Hmm...after we eat." Sonic answered as Espio nods

Knux looked somewhere in the crowd before seeing Ray the flying Squirrel entering the club. Cupping both his hands over his mouth, he called out.

"Yo, ray!"

Ray heard his voice and looked in their direction before immediately catching sight of them.

"Hey, knux!" He greeted, approaching towards them

The Chaotixs turned and saw Ray including the Siblings and Tails.

"Hey, what's happening?" Charmy greeted, extending his hand

"How ya doing?" Vector greeted, following suit as Ray shook both their hands.

"Everything's fine. How ya'll doing?" He asked

"Awesome." Espio answered, extending his hand

"We're doing great." Mighty said, following suit as Ray shook both their hands and hugs them.

"Excellent." He said, before releasing the hug from them and immediately catching sight of Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails

Knuckles took noticed.

"Oh. These are our friends: Blue, Sony, T2, and Mani-mack." Knuckles complimented as Ray nods.

"What's up?"

Sonic held up two fingers in greetings.

"Sup, bro."

"How's it hangin'?" Manic greeted

"Cool. (to Sonia) And the beautiful woman."

Sonia chuckled as did Ray before he gazed towards Tails.

"Sup, T2."

Tails nods.

"Sup."

Ray took a seat next to the group.

"So what ya'll talking about?" Ray asked

"Bullshit after bullshit." Knuckles said, sipping his drink

"Ah."

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Knuckles asked Ray

Ray heard him, but caught sight of someone behind him and went wide-eyed in shock.

"Su." He said as Charmy placed his cup down.

"You mean 'Stew.'" Charmy corrected

"Oh, yeah. I like stew." Mighty said

"I can't remember the last time I had that kind of soup." Tails said as Ray shook his head

"No, I mean 'Su'"

Knuckles gazed Ray.

"What the hell is a 'Su'?"

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles eyes went wide before turning around and saw none other than Julie-Su-(Non-cybernetic)-approaching him.

"That's 'Su'." Ray managed to say as sweat poured down his forehead

"Julie-Su." Charmy said, with his eyes widen

Knuckles stood up from his seat in front of Julie.

"Julie, what are y-"

Knuckles was cut off due to a striking punch to his face from Julie-Su.

"Ooh!"

Knuckles staggered a little to the table as Sonic, Manic, and Tails were surprised by that little scene.

"Daaamn!" The three said, unison

"We second that." Mighty, Charmy, Vector, Espio, and Ray said, in surprised unison

Knuckles stood up and felt his cheek before gazing at Julie.

"Okay. I deserve that."

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

"You were asleep."

"You couldn't wake me up?"

Knuckles scoffed.

"Oh, my god. You mean to tell me that you didn't hear that huge jet over the house?"

"I did. And after I got up, I banged my goddamn head on the drawer and was out cold for several hours."

"That'll be the day." Knuckles muttered, under his breath, but Julie managed to hear it.

"Say what?"

"Nothing. Really." Knuckles said, innocently

Julie gazed him straight and could tell that he was lying. But nevertheless, she strug it off.

"Yeah, right. (sees Chaotixs) Hey, guys."

"Hey." The Chaotixs greeted, unison

Julie immediately gazed towards the Siblings and Tails.

"Who the hell are these guys?" She asked Knuckles

"Friends of mine."

Julie gazed Knuckles as the Siblings and Tails immediately got up.

"Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic said

"Manic Hedgehog." Manic followed

"Sonia Hedgehog." Sonia followed

"Tails' Prower." Tails followed

"Team X." All four said, unison

But Julie kept her stern gaze at them.

"Mm-hmm. (to Knux) Where'd you dig up these shitheads?"

"Hey! Cheap vulgarities won't get you anyplace. So give us a break, all right?" Sonic said as Julie gazed him

"A break? Sure."

Julie was about to approach him when Sonia stepped in front of her.

"No one messes with my brothers, but me, okay?"

"You wanna get outta my way, skank hoe?" Julie said as Sonia went wide-eyed at the comment.

Sonic, Manic, Tails took noticed of it in shock.

"Oh..." Sonic said

"Shit." Manic finished

"Here it comes." Tails said

"What?" Charmy asked as Sonia kept her gaze towards Julie.

"Skank what?" Sonia asked

"Something wrong with your hearing? Skank hoe."

Sonia had a mean look on her face as if she was about to explode.

Mighty noticed.

"What's going on?" He asked Tails

"Shh."

Sonia then changed her expression to a smile as she rubs her hair back a little.

"Knux, clear the way." She demanded

"No problem."

Knuckles waste no time telling everyone in the club to clear a wide circle path as Sonic and the rest of the gangs did the same thing.

Julie scoffed at the development.

"You think you bad, huh?"

Sonia smirked.

"You should watch your tone on who you're calling a hoe, cause ain't no telling what will happen."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Show me."

"Gladly."

Sonia and Julie-Su quickly took a fighting stance as Sonic and the others looked on.

"Anybody got any money?" Mighty asked as Knuckles, Sonic, Manic, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio and Ray looked at him.

Mighty noticed.

"What?"

They all turned back to Sonia and Julie-su.

Sonia quickly started coming to Julie, who did the same.

(A/N: Just remember that this is no mud fight.)

Sonia and Julie started a major hand-to-hand combat trading blows and dodging every move even with their low and mid kicks. Sonia quickly evades right from a left hook and grabs julie's left arm before delivering 3 right knees to Julie's gut and flipping her over on the ground. Sonia still had a hold on Julie's left arm as Julie, to sonia's surprise, flipped back to her feet and threw a back kick to Sonia.

"Ooh!"

Sonia staggered, but quickly regained her stop just in time to see Julie rushing at her. Sonia dodged many of her low and mid kicks as she cancelled out many of Julie's punches with her own. Sonia then threw a left kick to Julie, but she caught it before Sonia capitalizes with a right high kick to the head. Julie ducks that attack having Sonia's back to her as Julie flipped Sonia backward. Sonia landed on her feet with her back to Julie as she turned halfway to Julie with a clever look on her face.

"Had enough?" Julie asked as Sonia turned to face her.

"You wish."

Julie dashed at Sonia and delivered a left mid punch and left mid kick, which Sonia knocked off with her one right hand before evading a right hook and throwing a back left fist to Julie's face, which twirled Julie around before she delivered her own right back fist, but Sonia dodged with her right hand and delivered punches to Julie's ribs and 2 knee hits to the gut before flipping her over to the ground again simultaneously letting go of her arm.

Everyone in the club including Sonic and the others were still looking on.

"She put up a hell of a fight. I'll give her that." Knuckles said to Sonic, who smiled

"She was trained for this kind of stuff."

Sonia was about to pick her up when Julie threw a left kick up Sonia's face staggering her back.  
Julie flipped back to her feet again before throwing a back-right roundhouse to an oncoming Sonia Hedgehog, who evades backwards and sliding forward balancing herself on the ground and left sweeping Julie's left leg. Julie evades that maneuver at the same time Sonia was positioned on all four as Julie was about to throw a hard left low kick to Sonia's face, but Sonia evades by flipping backward in midair and throwing a double kick to Julie's chest.

"Ooh!"

Julie staggers as Sonia lands on the ground in a crouch.

Julie regained her stop and felt her chest before looking at Sonia. Sonia stands and kept her ground in a fighting stance as Julie smirked and shook her hand off. The two girls didn't make a move as Sonic and the others noticed.

"Why aren't they moving?" Tails asked Manic

"Probably waiting for the first move."

Suddenly, Sonia and Julie started walking up to each other. They were within an inch as Julie threw a right hook, but Sonia cancelled that out with her left back fist before cancelling out Julie's left hook with her right hand. Sonia was gonna grab her by the throat when Julie quickly recovers and dodged her hands before reversing and bending her fingers back. Sonia quickly yanks her hand away from Julie's hold before throwing two hard mid fist to her chest.

Julie grunts and staggers a little before Sonia then connects with a air right roundhouse to Julie's face taking her to the ground as everyone in the club was in awe, especially Knuckles.

"Did you see that!" Charmy asked in shock

"She whooped julie's ass!" Mighty said, in the same expression

"Impossible!" Vector said, in shock and disbelief

Manic chuckled.

"Nothing's impossible, bro."

"Nothing whatsoever." Tails said

"Yeah. Even though Sonia kicked-"

"Manic! Shut up, man." Sonic peeved, cutting Manic off

Manic holds up his hands defenseless.

"I'm just playin', bro. Don't trip, okay?"

Julie got up from the floor as Sonia was standing before her. Julie was a little bruised but not too bad.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asked as Julie looked at her and scoffed

"Yeah, like you care."

"Okay. Forget I asked."

Sonia walks from her as Julie stands up and sighed in realization of her mistake.

"I'm fine."

Sonia turns to Julie and smiled as Julie approaches her.

"That's some moves you got there."

"Thanks. Now we came in peace and the last thing we want to do is intrude on this island."

Julie looks over at Knuckles, who noticed.

"It's true."

"Some guy named Robotnik tried to break in the palace." Charmy said

"But they helped us out." Mighty said

Julie nods andgazed Sonia.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, uh, (extends hand) Sonia, right?"

Sonia takes it and chuckles.

"Yeah."

Everyone in the club cheered on as they made peace with each other.


	9. Siblings On Stage

Sonia and Julie then walks up to the gangs as everyone went back to their seats. 

"Looks like you girls kissed and made up." Manic said, before chuckling as Sonia and Julie gazed him.

"Fuck you." They both said in unison as Manic started laughing.

"You wish. Okay, who's up for rock-"n"- roll?"

"We're there!" Sonic and Sonia replied

"All right. (to Knux) Where's your dressing room?"

"In the back."

"Thanks. (To Sonic and Sonia) Ya'll got your medallions?"

Sonic and Sonia reached for their medallions that were connected to strings and gestures them to Manic.

"Never leave home without them." Sonic said

"Good. I'll see you guys in the dressing room, okay?"

"Okay."

Sonic and Manic banged their fists together before Manic left for the dressing room.

Sonic then took notice of Sonia's hair and face.

"Damn, Sonia. After all that with Julie, you haven't messed your hair up once." He said as Sonia chuckled.

"I know."

Just as Sonia said that, a waitress was coming towards a table by theirs carrying a tray with a big pitcher of beer. Suddenly, the waitress tripped over a furries foot and started losing balance.

"Aah!"

The waitress lost balance at the same time the beer poured out the pitcher.

Sonia turned around only to have a wave of beer splash over her and messing up her hair and clothes.

Sonic and the gangs saw this and haven't said a word.

Sonia slowly opened her eyes and looked at herself. She then took out a mirror from her pocket and looked at her reflection. She was completely shocked and stunned at her looks!

"What's happening?" Knuckles whispered to Sonic, who shook his head

"You don't want to know."

Sonia gritted her teeth and started growling and grunting with intense anger.

"Goddamnit!" She bellowed

"Aw, come on, Sony. It's not that bad." Sonic said

Infuriated, Sonia turned to Sonic and quickly walks up to him before grabbing him by the shirt.

"Not that bad! Look at me! Look at my face! My hair! My goddamn lingerie!"

"Uh, you don't have linger-" Charmy started to say before Knuckles jabbed him

"Shut up, man."

"What?"

Sonia shut her eyes tightly in anger.

"Damn! (Turns and leaves) Now I got to get a fuckin' makeover!"

Knuckles and the chaotixs were totally stupified by Sonia's sudden outburst over her looks.

(A/N: And who could blame her.)

Sonic immediately took notice of their expressions.

"S-she gets a little cranky about her looks."

"And I'm not cranky!" Sonia yelled from the distance as Sonic issued a nervous chuckle to the gangs and departs.

Julie shook her head.

"That's a hot-tempered girl you guys met." She complimented

"Mm-hmm." Knuckles and the Chaotixs agreed, unison

"What about you short stuff? You goin'?" Knuckles asked Tails, who gazed him after that comment.

"Don't call me _'short stuff'_. And no, I'm not. This is their department.'

"Ohh."

INT. DRESSING ROOM

Sonia was dressed in a new black shirt and blue pant along with red and black shoes on. Her hair style is now in a ponytail as she just puts her guitar down by the drawer, while Manic tries to calm her.

"Come on, Sony. She's a waitress for christ's sake."

Sonia immediately gazed him in frustration.

"Manic, does it look like I care, huh?" She asked

Manic waltzes away from her, but she pulls him back and forced him to face her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Does it look like I care?"

Before Manic could answer, Sonic entered the room, but was hardly notice by either of them.

"I don't know. Does it? Look, you're overreacting." He said as Sonia's eyes widen at the comment

"What! Over-how am I overreacting, huh? Define _'Overreacting'_ for me, please."

"Okay. A shower of beer drops on you and you lose you temper. Overreaction defined."

Sonia groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, man."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sonic asked, walking up to them

Sonia gazed at Sonic.

"I'll tell you what's going on. (points to Manic) He says I'm overreacting-(points to Sonic)-and I _SHOULD_ kick you ass for that comment about me being cranky!"

Sonic holds up his hands defenselessly.

"Whoa, whoa. First of all, you already did kick my ass back at home and I really don't want to resort to any sibling rivalry and second-" He started to say before being cut off by Sonia.

"Wait, wait. Did you say _'Sibling Rivalry'_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sonic was almost keeping his guard up and was expecting Sonia's first strike, but instead saw Sonia smiling.

"Manic, I think we found our album name."

Manic grew wide-eyed in surprise at that comment.

"For real?"

"Yep."

INT. MAIN ROOM

Everyone was seated awaiting the siblings. A big stage was there with a red curtain as Knuckles, Tails, and the Chaotixs were seated at thier table. Everyone was chattering in the bar wondering what's going on.

"Jeez, I didn't even know they were rock stars!" Julie said, to Knuckles

"Neither did I. But what's keeping them?"

"I'm sure they'll show up. (checks watch) Right about...now."

Suddenly, smoke started coming out the front of the curtain at the same time that the curtain raised up revealing Sonic and Sonia with their backs to the crowd. Sonic and Sonia had their mikes as the crowds cheered on to them. Manic was on the drums as the lights came on, illuminating upon them.

"This oughta be good." Tails whispered to Knuckles, who nodded

(OPENING GUITAR)

(Sonic, whispers)  
_I was torn between life...I was torn between life._

(Sonia, whispers)  
_Torn between life._

Sonic turns around, facing the crowd, whilst on the microphone.

(Sonic)  
_I was torn between life when I seen the light, I was torn between life and I'm never gonna fight._

Sonia followed suit.

(Sonia)  
_I was torn between life and I had no fear..._

(Manic)  
_But we was torn for life and the end was near._

(Sonic)  
_YEAH!_

(Instrumental Metal Solo)

(Sonic, over solo)  
_Sibling Rivalry is born, ya'll!_

(Sonia, over solo)  
_Team X is alive and rockin', baby!_

(Manic, over solo)  
_Let's go!_

(Instrumental Drum Bass)

(Sonic, over drum bass)  
_Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go. I was torn between life down through all this shame, but I was brought to life and I was back in the game._

(Sonia/Manic, unison)  
_Back in the game!_

(Sonic)  
_Generation X was our latest single, now we came up with a new one to party and mingle._

(Sonia)  
_Party on!_

(Sonic)  
_Yeah. Baby, you know how it is._

(Manic)  
_Yeah!_

(Sonic)  
_So get off my fuckin' dick and handle ya biz!_

(Manic)  
_Yeah!_

(Sonic)  
_We walkin' on sunshine, we going by THE lines._

(Music abruptly stops)

(Sonic)  
_We're seein' the light..._

(Manic)  
_Cause we're torn between life._

(Sonic)  
_NOW!_

(Music starts up)

(Instrumental Metal Solo)

(Repeat chorus)

(Music abruptly stops)

(Sonic, whispers)  
_You just don't get it, do you?_

(Music and guitar plays, and abruptly stops)

(Sonia)  
_Team X is gonna give it to you._

(Music and guitar plays, and abruptly stops)

(Sonic)  
_You really don't get it, do you?_

(Music and guitar plays)

(Manic, shouts)  
_Do you!_

(Music stops)

(Sonic, screams)  
_Team X is gonna give it to ya!_

(Music starts up)

(Sonic/Sonia, screams in unison)  
_Give it to ya!_

(Music stops)

(Sonic)  
_Yeah!_

(Music starts up)

(Instrumental Metal Solo)

(Sonic, over solo)  
_Team X is still rolling ya'll! Go, Go, Go, Go._

Instantly, Sonic points in Manic's direction.

(Manic)  
_We were torn between life which was goin' all night, but we shift into gear so be careful what you hear._

(Sonia)  
_X!_

(Manic)  
_Be careful what you fear..._

(Sonic/Sonia)  
_What!_

(Manic)  
_'Cause X is here!_

(Sonic)  
_Come on!_

(Manic)  
_No matter what you saw cause we're above the law._

(Sonic)  
_Yeah!_

(Manic)  
_Now we be rockin' like demons cause we're on the flow. We say:_

(Siblings, unison)  
_Team X is here, so Go, Go, Go!_

(Music Stops)

(Sonic)  
_Break it down now!_

(Music starts up)

(Sonic)  
_Go, go! Go, Go! Go, Go!_

Instantly, Sonic points towards Sonia.

(Sonic)  
_Break it down!_

(Sonia)  
_Torn between lives and torn between lies, d eath will come to you and lead to more cries._

(Sonic/Manic)  
_Come on!_

(Sonia)  
_I felt without fear and shed no tears, don't fuck with X cause we fuck with you, clear?_

Instantly, Sonia extended her left hand, which held the mike, out to the crowd.

"Clear!" The crowds roared

(Drum Bass)

(Sonia)  
_I go against competitors to be a lethal predator, but it's all the same cause I'm perfectly sane. We say "Feel the Breed."_

(Sonic)  
_And made it very clear!_

(Music stops)

(Manic)  
_But we're torn for life..._

(Sonic)  
_And that's all you'll hear. NOW!_

(Music and guitar plays)

(Long Instrumental Solo)

(Music stops)

(Sonic, whispers)  
_I was torn between life through my very last breath._

(Manic, whispers)  
_I was torn between life and I never gonna rest._

(Sonia, whispers)  
_I was torn between life and was sent down to hell._

(Sonic)  
_So we better start rockin' and yell..._

(Siblings, unison)  
_LET'S GO! COME ON!_

(Music and guitar starts up)

(Short Instrumental Solo)

(Sonic, over solo)  
_Let's do it again, ya'll. Let's do it again! GO!_

(Repeat chorus 2X)

(Sonic)  
_Now let's hear ya'll do it!_

(Music stops)

(Sonic)  
_We was torn between life..._

Instantly, Sonic extends the microphone to the crowds.

"Torn between life!" The crowds sanged

(Sonia)  
_Without no fear..._

Instantly, Sonia extends her mike on cue for the crowds.

"Without no fear!" The crowds followed

(Manic)  
_Playas of the game._

Manic extends his mike on cue of the roaring crowds.

"Whoo-hah! Whoo-hah!"

(Siblings, unison)  
_So say our name!_

"Team X! Team X!" The crowds chanted

"Say we torn between life!" Sonic sanged

"Torn between life!" The crowds repeated

"We torn between life!" Sonia sanged

"Torn between Life!" The crowds repeated

"We torn between life!" Manic sanged, loudly

"Torn between life!" The crowds repeated

"We said Torn between life!" The siblings sanged, unisonly

"Torn between life!" The crowds continued

"HOOK!" The Siblings finished before holding up two fingers as a sign of victory and peace.

The crowds roared and applauds in response to the siblings on stage. Some of the crowds chanted "_Team X_" and some chanted "_Siblings_." Even Knuckles, Tails and the others were in astonishment at their performance, raising up from their chairs and applauding as the Siblings took a bow before the curtain closed on them.


	10. Knuckles' Unusual Affair

Int. Dressing Room 

The Siblings entered the dressing room minutes later after their performances in pure excitement.

"Oh, my god! That was totally awesome!" Sonia said

"Hell yeah! I'll say it was! (to manic) You did good once again, bro!" Sonic complimented Manic as Sonia gave him a big hug.

"And to think I was gonna kill you when you actually came through for us!"

"Whoa! Thanks, Sony."

Sonia releases the hug.

"Man, if you were a girl, I kiss you, bro. (pause) As a matter of fact--"

Before Sonic could approach towards him, Manic raised his hands up in defense.

"No, no, no, no, (chuckles) no. Do not go there. I don't do gays, all right? So those lips stay where they are."

Sonic chuckled.

"I'm just playin', bro. (laughing) Shit."

"So this is our 3rd song for the album, right?" Sonia asked

"No doubt." Manic said

"What's our next song gonna be?" Sonic asked Manic

"Hey, wait a minute. (points to himself) I was in a near-death experience." Manic said as both Sonic and Sonia gazed him in disbelief.

"What?" Sonia asked, skeptically

"Get outta here." Sonic said, skeptically

"Yes, I was. And-and I really haven't thought up any new songs yet, okay? So let's clear out and clean up."

As Manic went to clean up the stuff, Sonic and Sonia gazed each other and strugged the conversation off for a while.

"Okay." They both unisonly said, in agreement

Int. Main Room

Meanwhile, Knuckles and the others were grown in excitement after the Siblings performance.

"Was that great of what!" Tails asked in excitement

Mighty chuckled.

"Awesome! I never even knew that they _could_ play like that."

"Well now you know, bro. (sips drink) Now you know." Knuckles said before catching sight of the siblings approaching their way. "Hey, guys."

Sonic approached as he and Knuckles issued a high five to each other respectfully.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nice gig." Knuckles complimented

"Thanks." Sonia said, smiling

"Where'd you guys come up with it?" Charmy asked

As to answer his question, both Sonic and Sonia gazed at Manic, who noticed right away.

"What?"

Sonia shook her head and chuckled as a cell phone ringed. She took it out her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, sweetheart._" A voice said as Sonia grew excited at the recognition of the voice.

"Mom, what's up?"

Int.

Inside the bedroom, Aleena was seated on the bed watching television.

"Nothing much, but watching television. How's it going at the club?"

"_Excellent. We just got finish with our new song._"

Aleena paused and grew amazed at that revelation.

"Really?"

Int. Main Room

"Yep." She answered before taking a quick glance to Manic and responded. "Manic up here talking about having near-death experience."

Apparently, Manic heard her and grimaced as Aleena started laughing from the phone.

"Hey, shut up." Manic retorted

"Bite me. (on phone) Anyway, we'll be home in a little bit, okay?

Int. Bedroom

In the bedroom...

"Okay, but why not spend the night?"

Int. Main Room

Sonia paused breifly

"That's a great idea. Thanks, mom." She said as Aleena giggled from the phone

"_Your welcome, sweetheart._"

"Bye, mom."

"_Bye._"

Sonia hung up the phone as Sonic and Manic noticed.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked

Sonia puts her cell phone in her pocket and gazed Sonic.

"Mom. And guess what?"

"What?" Manic asked

"She says we can stay the night here. Ain't that somethin'?"

Manic chuckled.

"Yeah."

"All right, guys. Let's order our drinks and then call it a night, cause I'm totally out." Knuckles suggested

"I'm there." Charmy agreed

"Me too." Mighty followed

Dissolve To:

Int. Oracle Chamber

The oracle's chamber was almost similar to the hidden palace only that the place has shiny crystals sticking on walls and three statues around a circular designed pad where the Oracle is seated mediating in his mind with his eyes closed.

(Flashback)

In a vision, we sees a bunch of stealth furries in black suits and lots of attack drones and swatbots waltzing the ground of a destroyed section of Station Square.

(Flashback Ends)

Abruptly, the Oracle opened his eyes in complete shock at the prediction that he witnessed.

Dissolves To:

(Dream world)

Inside of a dream, we view the inside of a room where candles were lit and everything was quiet. The sight of two figures were seen on a bed lip wrestling. One was Knuckles, who was on the bottom, and the other took the image of Julie-Su. As they were both naked, Julie started bouncing on Knuckles' member pretty hard.

Knuckles sensual moans of passion echoed throughout the room.

Julie raised up and continued bouncing as Knuckles felt heats of passion inside him. He then raised up and softly snuggled Julie's breasts.

"_Come on._" Julie whispered as her voice echoed throughout the room

Knuckles had his eyes closed as Julie embraced him closer, moaning softly in the process.

"_Lay down._" She sensually replied

However, Julie instantly lays Knuckles down as his eyes were still closed before she stopped bouncing.

"_Wake up, Knuckles._" Her echoing voice sensually whispered

Knuckles had a smile on his face and opened his eyes. His eyes widen in shock as he saw, to what he thought was Julie, came in a form of Sonia Hedgehog who was naked on top of him.

"_Surprise, Knux._" Sonia echoing voice sensually said

(Dream Ends)

As the dream abruptly ended, Knuckles shot up from bed panting and sweating from the dream he had. He swallowed some saliva before looking to the right of his bed. Then, closed his eyes with a relieved sigh unaware that his bed wasn't empty.

"Just a dream." He softly said

Knuckles laid down in total relief at the same time someone woke up next to him in the form of Sonia Hedgehog.

Sonia yawned in awakeness before noticing Knuckles by her side.

"Hey, Knux."

Without thinking or making eye-contact, Knuckles responded.

"Hey, Sony."

Sonia was about to lay back down, but not a moment to soon that her eyes shot wide open at the same time Knuckles did. To this indication, they both jerked up and looked at each other in utter shock.

"Aaaaah!" They both screamed before abruptly and simultaneously jumping out of the bed

Sonia had the cover around her as Knuckles had a pillow covering his member. They looked at each other totally stupified and shocked at to what happened. Awkward silence grew between them before...

"W-wh-" Knuckles started to say before Sonia intervened

"What the hell am I doing in here!" Sonia asked

"That's what I want to know."

Suddenly, Sonia caressed her forehead of a sudden split headache.

"Ow! My head."

Suddenly, an amount of memory started resurfacing to Sonia. She remembers the drinks that Knuckles ordered before they went to bed. Instantly, she glared at Knuckles, who noticed.

"What?"

"You son of a bitch."

"What?"

Sonia started approaching slowly towards him.

"You bastard. You got me drunk, didn't you?"

Knuckles eyes widen to that accusation.

"What? No!"

"Then how did we get here!"

"I don't know." He replied, briefly stuttering before finally able to speak. "Look, I hope we didn't do what I think we did. (pause) Did we?"

With her gaze brefly from Knuckles direction, Sonia finally gazed him.

"Then check your dick and find out if you wore protection."

Gazing Sonia surprisingly, Knuckles scoffed.

"You're crazy."

Ominously approaching him, Sonia grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I said check that big ass dick of your before I break that lamp and shove it into static electricity to see how you squirm."

Knuckles eyes widen along with brief silence before he spoke.

"O-okay."

Sonia releases Knuckles as he briefly removes the pillow from his member and looks to see that he wore a condom on it.

Knuckles issued a relieved sigh as Sonia noticed.

"Well?"

"Yeah. It's protected."

Sonia issued a relieved sigh.

"Oh, thank god."

"You said it."

Sonia sat on the bed, while Knuckles followed suit.

"Okay, back to the punchline. What are we doing here? Better yet, how did we get here?"

Knuckles shook his head.

"I don't know. A-all I remember waas that I ordered beer and dranked three or four bottles of Henessey. Maybe they carried us up here when we passed out."

Sonia gazed him.

"That doesn't explain the sex, Knux." She said as Knuckles returned her gaze

"Oh, you got a better explaination?"

Before she could speak, a familiar voice caught both their attentions.

"_Hey, Charmy, have you seen Knux?_"

The sound of Julie's voice came from an indistance area. Both Knuckles and Sonia caught earshots of it.

"Oh, shit! It's Julie." Knuckles whispered

"What are we gonna do?" Sonia asked in a provided whisper

Knuckles gazed her.

"_'We?_' What are _you_ gonna do? And I suggest that you hide under the bed, now."

Int.

In the hallway, Julie was walking towards the door of Knuckles' room before turning the knob letting herself in.

Int.

Inside the room, she saw only Knuckles with his clothes on and sitting on the bed drinking Ice Tea. Knuckles caught sight of her and gulped not only the tea, but his intimidation inside.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Fine. A little headache, but fine."

Julie chuckled a bit.

"Good." She replied, then gazed around and took notice of something. "Say, where's Sonia?"

Instantly keeping his gaze to her, Knuckles answered in a nervous tone.

"W-why do you ask that?"

Julie gazed him strangely.

"Uh...Charmy said that they brought you and her in here due to hangover."

Knuckles grew silence a bit.

"Oh, uh, she-she left. About a couple of minutes ago." He lied, desperately trying to keep Sonia's presence from the conversation.

"Oh. Well, I better be going."

As Julie started to the door, she was unaware of the fact that Sonia was watching her every move under the bed naked.

"So if you need--" She stopped herself when she sniffed an unusual sense. "What's that smell?"

Again, Knuckles eyes widen to this indication, but hid his nervousness.

"What smell?"

She sniffed again, then grew disgusted by the sense before covering her nose.

"Ugh, that awful smell."

Instantly growing nervous, Knuckles responded.

"Oh, I, uh, was using the bathroom and took a big shit after I vomitted."

Despite her disgusted grimace, she grew silence a bit and nodded.

"What a hangover. Okay, I'll see you later."

Knuckles waves to her.

"Later." He said before sipping his tea.

Julie made her leave and closed the door behind her as Knuckles closed his eyes with a relieved sigh from his breath.

"Shit."

"She gone?" Sonia replied from under the bed.

"Yeah." Knuckles said, placing a hand on his forehead

Instantly, Sonia crawled from under the bed and stood in front of Knuckles.

"That was close." She said

"Y--" Knuckles stopped himself, taking notice of Sonia's naked body in from of him. "Girl, put some damn clothes on. You're liable to get me in trouble."

With her gaze to him, she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I would if they weren't ripped off me."

Knuckles then got into a quick train of thought on how to get Sonia dressed.

"Hmm."


	11. Sonia the Stripper

Int. 

Inside the main club area, where the stereo was playing '_Beautiful_' by _**Snoop Dogg**_ in the distance, Sonia and Knuckles were waltzing in the club.

During their walk, many male furries started whistling and howling wildly as Sonia was wearing a tacky red and yellow glitter pants with a sexy black and white T-shirt and shades along with shoes.

Uncomfortably, Sonia gazed from left to right at the many male furries reaction to her sensual looks.

"Knux, if they even touch my boobs or smack me on my rear, I will kick and haul their asses out the freakin' window."

"Don't worry, because if they do, I'll kick their asses myself."

Sonia nodded in response.

"You so fine." A drunken voice sanged.

Sonia turned and, to her dismay, saw Manic over at the bartender's lounge talking to a female stripper.

"You know, you got it goin' on, girl." He said in his drunken state

Sonia shook her head in annoyance.

"Un-fucking-believable." She said

"What?"

Sonia gestures her hand over in Manic's direction as Knuckles gazed over in that position before nodding at the situation.

"Oh, I see."

"Stay here." She said before walking over towards Manic's position

_Meanwhile..._

"You know, for a hedgehog, you look fine with yo' booty to show that beauty."

The female stripper giggled at that gesture as the drunken Manic Hedgehog resumes.

"Why don't you and I go up in a room gettin' it on? I'll gladly pay you what I got."

Instantly, Sonia appeared by Manic, shoving the stripper along from his view.

"Maybe later." She said before sitting next to Manic, who groaned drunkenly in annoyance.

"Man." He said

"Manic." Sonia called

"What, Sonic?" Manic replied

"Guess again, Mack. It's me, Sony."

"Mm. Sony Playstation?"

"Sonia!" She replied

Briefly blinking a bit, Manic managed to gaze at Sonia's feature and took notice to the clothes she's wearing.

"Goddamn, sis. You fine than a motherfucker."

"Thanks. What are you doing here? You should've got some rest. And where's Sonic?"

"I-I wasn't tired and..." He stopped and pointed in the far direction behind Sonia. "Sonic is over there."

Sonia turned and saw her blue brother paying off strippers for a dance on the desk before shaking her head in annoyance.

"Say, sis. Can you do me a favor?"

Sonia gazed Manic.

"What's that?"

Manic kept his gaze to her and smiled in his drunken state.

"Can you strip dance for me?"

Instantly, she grew stupefied by his request.

"What?!"

"Please?" Manic pleaded in a childish tone

"Come on, Manic. I'm your sister. I can't-" She stopped and noticed that Manic took out a fifty dollar bill.

She gazed Manic before reconsidering his request.

"We may be brothers and sisters by blood but that don't mean I can't strip dance for ya." She said before climbing up on the counter

"That's right, girl. You grown so you can do what you want with your body."

Meanwhile, Sonic was paying off a stripper after a few dances when he casually looked in Manic's direction. At first, he thought that he was with a regular stripper, but when he took a closer look, he saw, to his shock, that the stripper was Sonia dancing on the table.

"Shit." He said before slamming the money on the table and getting up from his seat. "Shit!"

Many furries were whistling sensually at Sonia as she had her top off and before she could reach for her bra, she soon stopped at the sight of her disapproving blue brother standing next to Manic.

Sonia blushed in embarrassment as Sonic shook his head and gazed Manic.

"Are you crazy, Manic? What the hell are you doing?"

Manic issued a hiccup before replying to Sonic.

"Pimpin' like usual."

Sonic scoffed incredulously.

"Our sister?" He asked before gazing to Sonia. "How much?"

Sonia got off the table before speaking.

"Fifty bucks."

"I charge a stripper seventy bucks for a blow job if necessary. But this is brother-and-sister we're talking about here." He said before taking notice of the clothes she's wearing. "And what the hell are you doin' in those clothes?"

Silence a bit, Sonia spoke.

"Uh, I changed them because my other ones were ripped off."

"Stolen?" Sonic assumed

"No, I mean '_Ripped of_f' as in '_Torn off_.'"

"How?"

Silence once again, Sonia gulped nervously and spoke.

"I-" She stopped and sighed softly before muttering. "I, uh, accidentally slept with Knuckles."

Sonic issued a long silence with a blank look on his face before speaking.

"You...did...what?"

"I, uh, slept..." She cleared her throat, then resumed. "...with him."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock upon this revelation.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was drinking his beer when...

"Knuckles!!!" Sonic's voice bellowed in the distance

Knuckles almost spat and spilled his drink as he looked and saw Sonic where Sonia is.

Everyone that was accounted for in the club had an earful of Sonic's scream, but disregarded it and resumed their enjoyment while the blue hedgehog started heavily panting in livid anger.

Sonia noticed.

"Sonic, calm down. Okay?"

Sonic gazed her in anxiety.

"Calm down? Girl, I know you're old enough and shit like that. But suckin' his twenty inch dick and losing your virginity?" He extended both his arms out. "Way off!"

Then, he saw Knuckles approaching and awaited him as Sonia noticed.

"Sonic, please don't. It's not what you think." She begged as Sonic's gaze was from her.

"Oh, yeah? Explain."

"Well..." She stopped as she saw Knuckles approaching closer. "Knux, stay right there."

Knuckles halted in his track as Sonic noticed before speaking to Sonia.

"Bring him here so I can beat the shit outta him."

Instantly, Sonia got in front of Sonic before he could advance.

"No, Sonic. Hear me out."

Gazing sternly at Sonia, he spoke.

"You got two minutes. Explain."

Sonia sighed deeply and started from the top in complete detail. Not only that she mentioned the part about their unfortunate intimacy. but she also mentioned that they used protection. Sonic was speechless at the least and at the same time, a little relieved that protection was used.

"...And after I discovered that my clothes were ripped off, Knux has chosen a dress for me to wear."

Briefly silence, Sonic gazed Knuckles.

"Does Julie know yet?"

Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

"Weren't you listening?"

With a groan of annoyance of his own, Sonic spoke.

"Nevermind. Look, I'm sorry about blowing my cool. But next time, ask me if you want to shove your dick into my sister, okay?"

Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah." He replied before catching sight of Charmy walking throughout the crowd of furries. "Charmy!"

Charmy gazed over in his direction and approached him.

"Hey, Knux. What's up?"

As they both respectfully shook hands, Knuckles spoke.

"Doin' good, dawg."

Meanwhile, Manic was feeling briefly drowsy and queasy as Sonia noticed and waltzed over to him

"Say bro, you all right?"

Manic groaned a bit and spoke.

"I don't know." He said before gazing her.

However, when he gazed her feature from his point of view, he began seeing multiple images of her.

"You want to sit down?" The five images of Sonia's voice echoed

Manic shut his eyes tight and groaned from the experience as Sonia approached closer in worries.

"Manny, you okay?"

Suddenly, Manic fleetingly opens his eyes and instantly issued a pile of vomit all over the dress that Sonia is wearing.

Sonic, Knux, and Charmy looked in their direction and tried their best to hold their laughter when they saw the incident.

Sonia looked at the dress, as she was completely shocked at this. She tried her best to hold her anger before slowly changing her expression to a smile.

She started to approach toward Sonic and Knuckles direction as they noticed.

"Oh, shit!" Sonic whispered and spoke to Knuckles and Charmy. "Stay cool."

Sonia halted her position in front of them and spoke.

"Sonic, when he comes through his hangover, tell him I'm waiting for his ass in the dressing room." She said before walking off towards the direction of the dressing room.

Sonic, Knux, and Charmy were a bit surprised that Sonia didn't lose it right here and there. They were so surprised that they didn't see Tails come up to them from behind.

"Hey, guys." He greeted

"Hey, Tails." Sonic, Knuckles, and Charmy droned in unison, with their eyes from Tails.

Apparently, Tails took notification of their tones in confusion before speaking.

"Uh...what happened?" He asked

Sonic scoffed and spoke with his gaze still from Tails.

"Manic's gonna die."

"By..."

"Sony."

Tails nodded.

"Oh. That's good. At least it's not too serious."

Sonic shook his head in worries.

"You have no idea." He said

* * *


	12. Sonic and Knuckles' Early Brawl Night

Int. Dressing Room

Five minutes later, Manic held up his defenseless hands with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Sony, would you-would you chill out?"

Instantly, Sonia threw a suitcase in his direction. He ducked from the suitcase, causing it to knock over another appliance.

"Chill out?!" Sonia fumed. "Your big ass had to vomit on my clothes?!"

Then, she picked up a lamp as the green hedgehog's eyes widened in notification of this.

"Sonia, put that lamp down. S-sony..."

Instantly, she threw the lamp in his direction.

"Sony!" He shouted before evading left from the incoming appliance.

As the lamp breaks upon contact with the wall, Manic reached for the door as Sonia took note of it.

"Oh, yeah, you better run!" She shouted as Manic retreated out the room before another antique collided with the door.

Int. Hallway

Breathing heavily, Manic's back was braced against the door.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR FUCKIN' UP MY SHIT!" Sonia bellowed from the dressing room.

Manic groaned.

"Women." He stated before walking off.

_Meanwhile..._

"So..." Sonic started as he inserted a chilly dog in his mouth before speaking with his mouth full.

The Chaotixs put their hands on their foreheads in annoyance due to the misinterpretation of Sonic's words through chewing bite of chilidogs.

"Sonic." Knuckles interrupted as Sonic halted and gazed him. "Swallow that shit first. Then you can talk."

Despite a little difficulty, Sonic managed to swallow the chilidog down. Afterwards, he issued a belch, and then covered his mouth in embarrassment while the others were in disgust from the action.

"Oops." He said

"No. '_Oops_' ain't shit." Tails said. "The words you are searching for is '_Excuse Me_.'"

As Tails sipped his drink, Sonic issued a strange gaze to him.

"What are you, my mama?" He asked before sipping his drink.

Tails was about to open his mouth when Sonic held up a hand to silence him before swallowing his drink.

"Don't answer that." He said, and then cleared his throat. "So, anyway, I told this girl, '_How the hell can you suck dick and not know how?_' And she be like-"

He stopped himself and issued a fluent feminine voice.

"'_Well, sometimes, I use my vagina as backup_.'"

Instantly, upon the jester, the Chaotixs, Knuckles, and Tails were issuing hysterical laughter.

"Know what I'm sayin'? She calls herself fuckin' around and doesn't know shit about dicks."

"Shit, I'm surprised you didn't go up on her and say-" He stopped and issued an imitation of Sonic. "'_Holy shit, she got big breast_.'"

As Vector started laughing, Sonic issued a light-hearted chuckle.

"Fuck you, man." He said before sipping his drink and swallowing. "Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, Sonic and the others took note of Manic approaching towards their table.

"Here comes the player." Tails said

As Manic approached and halted in front of the table, Sonic spoke.

"Yo, Mack." Sonic started, then while suddenly belching, he resumed. "How'd it go-"

He stopped and cleared his throat while Tails grew disgusted.

"Aw, man. You k-" Tails started before Sonic intervened.

"Shh, shut up."

"Bu-"

"No, you shut up. I'm talkin' here." Sonic intervened

"Okay. But let me remind you that half the guys suffer from such odors as garlic." Tails said

"Call it a deadly virus." Knuckles added

Silence with his incredulous look to the echidna and fox, Sonic scoffed.

"Would you guys shut...the...fuck up? Okay? Ya'll get deadly breath too. So, shut it." He said, issuing a chuckle from his mouth. "Shit."

"What...ever." Knuckles and Tails said, unisonly

Manic issued a confused gaze to Sonic.

"Did I miss something?"

Sonic chuckled inwardly.

"No. Anyway, how'd it go with sis?" He asked as the armadillo issued a smirk on his face.

"Did she show you her pussies?"

Instantly, Charmy issued a hard jab to Mighty's left shoulder upon the comment, which caused the armadillo to flinch from the action.

"Shut the fuck up, man." He said as Mighty's gaze was to him.

"What?"

Sonic shook his head in slight annoyance and resumed his talk with Manic.

"Well?" He asked while sipping his drink.

Manic shook his head and sighed deeply.

"She's pissed. That's the last time I ever vomit in front of her."

Manic took a seat next to Sonic.

"Yeah." Mighty replied before chuckling. "Don't piss the bitch off."

Tails issued a hard jab to him, which once again caused mighty to flinch.

"Shut up."

"Ow!" Mighty whined before Tails ominously gestured his fist to him.

"You want a fresh one?"

Mighty, who appears slightly intimidated, shook his head and held up his defenseless hands.

"I'm cool."

"Good. Because I'm gonna knock your ass out later, man." Charmy said before catching sight of Sonia approaching towards their table. "Speak of the devil.

Sonia was wearing her dry-clean original clothes like the ones that were ripped off. She then starts to approach Manic, who noticed and got up from his seat.

"Now, Sonia, are we cool?"

Instantly, she threw a punch to Manic's face. As the green hedgehog staggered across the table from the blow, Sonia shook her hand off from the slight pain.

"Ow." She slightly whined, and then spoke to Manic. "Now we are."

Sonic and the gangs took note of the display with interest.

"Now was that shit necessary?" Sonic asked

"Necessary? Hell yes!"

"I stand corrected." He said before sipping his drink

As Manic supported himself up, he caressed his forehead and groaned in pain.

"What hit me?"

"The stripper from hell." Mighty spoke and sipped his drink

In offense to that comment, Sonia glared to Mighty.

"Are you lookin' for trouble, sucka?"

Mighty's voice came to stutters upon her ominous words.

"Uh-uh-No. No. M-My bad."

"Then know your role and shut your mouth." Tails said

Mighty gazed to Tails.

"Who the fuck you is..._The Rock_?"

Instantly, Tails got up from his seat while glaring the armadillo.

"Are you lookin' for trouble, sucka?"

Instantly, Sonic pulled him down to his seat.

"Sit your ass down." He said, and then spoke to Mighty. "And you shut up.

"Okay, okay." They both said, unisonly

"Get the fuck outta here!" A furry replied from the distance

"Thanks for the cash!" A second voice followed

Sonic and Knuckles turned to see two troublemakers robbing from an old furry. One's a weasel dressed a little like a top gangster and one's a wolf dressed in tight clothing but not too tight.

Sonic and Knuckles shook their heads in annoyance upon the scene.

"Can't this place go on without thieves?"

"Hey!" Manic exclaimed in offense to that comment.

"Sorry." Knuckles apologized without glancing in Manic's direction.

Slowly, Sonic got up from his seat.

"What say we go over there and get the guy's money back?"

With a mischievous smile, Knuckles followed suit and spoke.

"Hey, I'm with you all the way, bro."

Sonic and Knuckles went and approached the two thugs.

The two thugs started laughing before seeing Sonic and Knuckles approaching their position.

"Oh, great." The weasel replied. "Here come the bodyguards."

As they both started laughing, Sonic and Knuckles halted inches away from them.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Sonic asked

"Was it also funny for you to steal?" Knuckles followed

"If your momma has one breast, I'd ask her and see what's funny." The wolf replied

Upon that comment, Knuckles eyes widened with a hint of anger towards the wolf.

"What you say about my momma?" He asked

The wolf issued a gaze of disbelief towards Knuckles and spoke.

"I-" He started to say before the Weasel, who stepped in front of Knuckles, interrupted.

"Wait a minute, dawg. I got this." He said, then, with a cocky smirk to his face, spoke to Knuckles. "He said, if your momma has one breast, he'd-"

Instantly, Knuckles threw a strong punch to the weasel's face. As the weasel staggered and fell to the ground, the wolf took note of it and issued a furious glare to the echidna.

Lowly intimidated, Knuckles started slowly approaching him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?" He asked

"Cletus Wolf." The wolf replied before unleashing a switchblade and pointing it to Knuckles' face. "That's who I am. Do we have a problem?"

Sonic waltzed beside the red echidna and spoke.

"Yeah. We're your fucking problem. And our problem with you is that we don't appreciate thieves around here. So why don't you return the goods."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Cletus retorted

Sonic and Knuckles gazed each other in shock upon the comment.

"Fuck me, asshole?" Sonic asked

Upon the rude jester, Knuckles issued a slow smirk while Sonic gazed to Cletus.

"What you gonna do next? Suck my dick?"

Cletus started grinning evilly while Sonic and Knuckles mirrored the action.

From a wide angle, Cletus was about to throw a right knife swipe to Sonic, but the blue wonder quickly use his left hand to knock the knife off his hand.

"Aah!" Cletus yelped in pain.

The move almost broke Cletus' fingers as the blade fell and clattered next to the fallen weasel.

Meanwhile, Manic, Sonia, Tails, and the chaotixs were still drinking and watching the brawl at the same time.

Tails sighed.

"Are they done yet?"

"'_Are they done yet?_'" Manic said, in imitation to Tails' question.

Instantly, upon that comment, Tails jabbed the green hedgehog's arm while Sonia issued a glare to him.

"Shut up." Tails retorted.

"Do it again. Do it again and see what happens." Sonic lectured

Silence, Manic spoke.

"I-I saw what hap-"

"Just shut up." Sonia spoke.

_Meanwhile..._

"This is your last warning! Give back the cash." Knuckles lectured

"Kiss my ass!" Cletus retorted, and then issued a left hook to the echidna.

Knuckles smacked it away with his right hand before throwing a right hook across Cletus' face causing him to turn around for a hard left front kick sending the wolf flying and crashing over a table.

Everyone in the clubhouse was viewing the brawl with interest as Knuckles approached the downed wolf.

It didn't take long for Sonic to notice that the weasel was coming at Knuckles with the knife in hand.

The red echidna was about to look the weasel's way when...

(_**Zoooom!**_)

It a blaze of speed, Sonic zipped by and used his right hand grabbing the weasel by the neck and throwing him about three feet from them. The weasel crashed through a table toppling over afterwards.

Knuckles searched Cletus' pocket and got the stolen cash out. Then, he gazed over to the elder hedgehog at the nearby table.

"Hey, old timer." Knuckles called

The elder hedgehog turned to Knuckles, who threw the cash to its rightful owner.

As the elder hedgehog caught it with both ands, Knuckles smiled, turned around and waltzed over to Sonic.

"You okay, Blue?" He asked

Silence a bit, Sonic grew fatigued at the moment before speaking.

"Actually, I'm a little tired. What time is it?"

Knuckles checked his watch.

"1:30AM...Don't worry; you can order a room here in the clubhouse."

With an expression of surprise, Sonic scoffed.

"You serious?"

Knuckles' smiled remained intact.

"I sound serious therefore I am serious."

Sonic chuckled inwardly.

"Let's go."

Sonic and Knuckles then waltzed back to their table as the gangs soon saw them approaching.

Sonia shook her head in annoyance to the early brawl.

"Are you guys done playing hero now?"

"Shut up, girl." Sonic muttered

"Watch yourself."

"Or what?" Sonic asked, defensively

"Sonic..." Manic lectured

Sonic looked at Manic, then at Sonia who was issuing a glare to him.

In notification, he shuddered.

"Ooooooh. One so mean." He spoke

Upon that comment, to the green hedgehog's surprise, Manic's own mind issued a sudden brainstorm as Tails took note of it.

"Yo, Manny. What's up?"

"Uh, I-I don't know. But I think we have found our 4th song."

Instantly stupefied by the comment, Sonic gazed to his brother.

"No way."

Manic returned the gaze and replied.

"Yes way."

Sonic shook her head in disbelief.

"You ain't serious."

"Yes, I am."

"Bullshit, you are."

"I am serious."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I-"

"No-"

Instantly, to the gang's shock, Manic slammed his hand on the table and got up from his chair facing his brother in a fit of frustration.

"Goddamn it, Sonic! Don't tell me whether I'm serious or not! If I say I'm serious, I'm fucking serious!"

Upon the comment, Sonic issued a long silence with a dumbfounded expression masking his face.

"Okay, you're serious."

Sonia got up from her seat and approached next to her brother.

"So, what song is it?"

With a look of playful dismay in his eyes towards his sister, Manic scoffed and spoke.

"Like I'd tell you."

Instantly, with a hint of anger, she grasped him by the fabric of his shirt and spoke.

"What song is it?"

Briefly intimidated by the action, Manic spoke.

"Its-It's a surprise."

Sonia creased an eyebrow in confusion upon the statement.

"A surprise? For who?"

"You." He replied, as Sonia instantly grew shocked from the comment.

"Me?" She asked

Manic nodded in response.

"Me?" She asked again in a high-pitched tone

"Yeah. You and Sonic will sing this one while I do instrumental."

Sonia issued tears of happiness before embracing Manic in a big hug while the others smiled at the display.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you, big brother." She replied and issued loving smooches to his face, which surprised the green hedgehog.

"Your welcome, sis. Your-"

Suddenly, Manic heard and felt the sound of bones cracking from his back which would clog his breathing any moment.

"Uh, Sony? You can let go. Sony?"

Sonic took note of it as well as the others.

"Uh, Sony."

"You're gonna fucking break 'em." Tails spoke as Knuckles started laughing upon the display.

"Let him go, girl! Let him go!" Charmy spoke

Eventually, Sonia noticed what she was doing and relinquished her strong hold on Manic, who issued a heavy breathing upon the strong embrace.

"My spine." He said while breathing as Sonia issued a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. Strength can be a killer."

"Uh-huh." Manic responded while still taking his breather

Knuckles cleared his throat a bit and spoke.

"All right, guys. Time for bed. It's almost 2:00AM."

Sonic gazed to Knuckles and grimaced.

"Who are you, our mother?"

Knuckles got up from his seat and approached the blue hedgehog till he was in his face.

"No. But I can be..."

He halted and issued a loving smirk on his face while Sonic's eyes widened in surprise upon this indication.

"_Son._" He said, then resumed. "You-You want me to."

"Uh, actually, I am tired."

Manic issued a yawn.

"Me too." He replied and spoke in a singsong tone. "_Three drinks in a row and I'm rearing to go_."

Sonia issued an inward chuckle.

"Now you're a rapper?"

"Nope. I'm a rappin' rock star!" He replied before he, along with the others started laughing.

As the laughter died down, Knuckles spoke.

"All right, guys. Go ahead and register for a room, okay?"

All that was presence at the table issued curt nods.

"Okay." All said, unisonly

Then, Knuckles issued an uncomfortable gaze to Sonia.

"In the meantime, I'll get Julie. See ya."

Sonic and the others issued waves to Knuckles before he departed from the group.

As soon as he left, Charmy, who witnessed Knuckles' reaction, gazed to Sonia suspiciously.

"Sonia, why'd he look at you like that?"

Sonia shook her head in response.

"Don't ask what you don't know, charm." Sonic replied

"Okay? Please don't ask." Sonia spoke in her defense

Charmy gazed them both strangely before shrugging the issue off.

* * *


	13. Knuckles' Confession

Int. Hallway 

Many furries was heading to their rooms after an exciting yet hilarious party.

Knuckles the echidna was among the crowds before finding a room labeled '_4124_' which is his room. He took out a key but before he could unlock the door...

"Hey, Knux!" Charmy's voice called in the distance.

Knuckles turned and saw Charmy coming to him before sighing deeply.

"Great." He muttered.

From a wide angle, Charmy halted in front of Knuckles and spoke.

"Knux, you got a minute?"

Knuckles shook his head.

"No, because Julie's waiting for me."

"It's just a minute."

Knuckles sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Hurry up."

"Question."

"What?"

"What happened between you and Sonia?"

Instantly, upon that question, Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

"Man, I knew you was gonna ask that. Look, nothing happened between me and her, okay?"

However, Charmy grew skeptical of that response and smirked.

"Yeah, sure."

Knuckles issued a suspicious gaze to Charmy upon the smirk on the bee's face.

"Who paid you to ask me this?"

Instantly, Charmy lost the smirk with a surprise expression on his face.

"Huh? Nobody."

"Was it Manic?" Knuckles interrogated as Charmy shook his head.

"No."

"Mighty?!"

"No, no. It was nobody. It's all me."

Knuckles creased his left brow upon the statement.

"You'd pay yourself?"

Charmy grimaced a bit.

"Nevermind."

Snickering, Knuckles checked his watch.

"Okay. Minutes up. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Charmy nodded.

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

As Charmy departed, Knuckles unlocked the door and went inside the room.

Int. Knux's Room

Knuckles got inside and closed the door behind him before turning around and seeing Julie-Su seductively positioned on the bed. She was wearing a sexy black short skirt and dark blue sexy pants. She was without shoes and socks and was puffing a cigarette as she eyed the red echidna, who appears to be in wide shock upon this. He was so shocked that he couldn't tell whether it's her or not. He could barely hold back his shyness at this point.

"J-julie?"

Julie blew smoke from her mouth and spoke very seductively.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

With his expression intact, Knuckles gulped saliva down his throat.

'_Damn, she is fine._" He thought, and then issued a deep sigh from his breath. '_But I gotta tell her what happened. There's no telling what she'll do to me._'

He tightened his eyes shut and shuddered upon the numerous thoughts of torture inflicted unto him by Julie.

Suddenly, he was blind sighted by a punch across the face by none other than Julie.

"Oh!"

He staggered against the door back-first, caressed his left cheek and issued a surprise gaze to Julie, who grew a bit concerned by Knuckles' mental state.

"Sorry, honey. But you sort of zoned out there."

Silence a bit, Knuckles issued an inward chuckle.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." He said as he approached her position. "Julie, I have something to tell you."

He gestured his hand towards the bed indicating her to take a seat.

"Will you sit down, please?"

Julie went and sat on the edge of the bed as Knuckles did the same. He didn't feel comfortable with this at all. But he has to get it over with one way or another.

Afterwards, he issued a deep sigh from his breath before Julie spoke.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Knuckles silently gulped up saliva, then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um, Julie? I have a confession to make."

Silence, she nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh. And that would be?"

Knuckles issued a long silence trying his best to keep his gaze away from her at some point.

"I...slept with someone. Accidentally." He eventually spoke.

Instantly, Julie grew in wide shock upon the revelation and scoffed incredulously.

"What?"

"I-I accidentally slept with someone. Now don't-don't jump the conclusions h-"

Instantly, she got up from the bed cut into his statement in a heap of outrageous anger.

"Don't jump the conclusions?! No, you slept with someone behind my damn back!"

"In here." He muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Julie caught wind of that and grew in wide shock.

"What?!"

Grimacing a bit, Knuckles stammered on his words.

"I-Look, I said it was an accident!"

"How?" She retorted and started to approach him ominously. "How was that an accident, huh?!"

Instantly, with and amount of fear in his eyes, Knuckles got up from the bed and started retreating backward slowly while holding up his defenseless hands.

"I-I-"

"Go on! I won't bite..._much!_"

As Julie halted her approach, Knuckles halted as well, grew silence and sighed deeply.

"Look, would you sit down and let me break this down to you?"

"Let it be broke because the truth can reach me up here."

"Julie."

"What?!"

"Sit down!!" He shouted

Julie flinched in shock upon Knuckles tone of voice as he noticed and calmed himself.

"Please." He said softly

As Julie sat down at the edge of the bed, Knuckles followed suit and sighed softly before starting.

"It was two hours ago after the stage show. I ordered some drinks for us before we all went to bed earlier."

Instantly, she held up a hand to silence him.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you got drunk."

Knuckles nodded in response as Julie grew speechless at this.

She didn't know that Knuckles was much of a drinker and yet she found out. He soon noticed her expression with concern before speaking.

"You alright?"

Julie shook back to reality and spoke.

"Uh, yeah. Knux-"

She stopped herself and grew silence as Knuckles noticed.

"What?"

She slightly shook her head.

"Nothing. Continue."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat and resumed.

"Anyway, we had our drinks and like you pointed out, we got drunk." He stated, and then issued a soft sigh before resuming. "We were out cold for couple of minutes."

"That's three times you said "_We._" W-who's we?" Julie asked as Knuckles issued a regretful gaze to her.

"Sonia and I."

Instantly, she was in wide shock to this and spoke.

"Rematch time!"

Before she was able to get up, Knuckles held her back down.

"Now, wait a minute. I wasn't done yet. Now we were out cold and when we woke up, we were naked in-in bed...together."

With her expression intact, Julie spoke.

"Oh, my God."

"Now-now we had no idea how we got there. Even Sonia didn't know and she was about to tear me apart after she found out that we got drunk and had sex."

Chuckling mercilessly, Julie spoke.

"She's not the only one."

Then, with her expression switched to one of anger, she got up from the bed.

"Because I'm just inches away from ripping your goddamn spine apart!"

Knuckles got up from the bed.

"Julie, sit down."

"Not this time. I'm better standing up, thank you very much."

Knuckled groaned softly.

"I just have..." He halted and held up her index finger. "..._one_ question for you and you better give me a straight answer or it's highway to hell you go."

His expression grew of shock as he shuddered upon the comment.

"What is it?" He asked as Julie approached till she was in Knuckles' face.

"Did you use protection?"

Silence, Knuckles expression grew of instant surprise

"What?"

"Did you or did you not use protection?!"

Julie balled her left fist up to assure Knuckles that the wrong answer would be fatal for him.

Knuckles grew in silence before speaking.

"Of-of course we did."

Silence, Julie's expression grew of disbelief as she shook her head and backed away from Knuckles.

"Bullshit. I saw that look in your eyes."

Knuckles grimaced and issued a determined expression on his face.

"Well, call Sonia. And I bet you that it's true."

Julie looked at Knuckles for a while seeing the determination in his eyes. Then, with her gaze fixed on him, she walked backward and head for the phone.

Knuckles sighed deeply as Julie soon picked up the phone before dialing.

Int.

Inside a room, Sonia was resting in her bed when the phone started ringing.

As the phone constantly ranged, Sonia groaned in annoyance as she turned over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Sonia._" Julie's voice came from the other line.

Sonia yawned and spoke.

"Oh, hey, Julie. What's up?"

"_Oh, nothing much. I just called to tell you that I found out about what happened between you and Knuckles. I assume that you know what I'm talking about._"

Silence upon the statement, Sonia's eyes widened in both shock and surprise.

"Oh, shit." She said voicelessly

"_No voice. That means you know. Well, I'm not calling to place blame._"

Int.

Inside, Knuckles' room, as Julie was on the phone, she issued an ominous glare to red echidna, but kept her tone of voice to a minimum while speaking with Sonia.

"No, no, no. I'm just going to ask you a question that's going to be something of a life, death, or brutality situation."

Int.

Inside Sonia's room...

"_Either way, Knux will have either his dick cut off or his balls. I'll let him decide. But back to the matter at hand. Did he or did he not use protection while in bed with you? Yes or No._"

Instantly, Sonia loosened her expression and creased her left brow upon the question.

"That's it?"

"_That's it._'

Sonia scoffed incredulously.

"Of course he has.

Int.

Inside Knuckles' room...

"_If he didn't, I kill him myself._"

Julie issued a smirk.

"Amen to that, girl. Okay, thanks."

"_Welcome._"

"And sorry for the mishap."

"_No problem._"

Int.

"I also accidentally kissed him after that battle." She said on the phone, briefly issuing a sheepish snicker. "It was way out of my hands."

"_I know. I'm like that too. Okay, well, have a good night._"

Sonia nodded.

"You too."

Int.

"Bye."

"_Bye._'

As Julie hung up the phone, Knuckles immediately grew anxious for the results.

"Well?"

Julie gazed to Knuckles with a forgiving smile on her face.

"You speak the truth." She said as she approached and halted in front of him.

Knuckles issued a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thanks, God. Look, Julie, I'm sorry. But if I wanted to cheat on you and fuck around without protection, I would've done so ways back before I met you. Sonia's just a friend and nothing more, okay? She can never be you, do you understand me?"

Silence, Julie sighed and nodded in response.

"Good. Now if you don't want to sleep in bed with me, I understand an-"

Knuckles was caught off-guard as Julie grasped the sides of his head with both hands and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

They slowly released their kisses before Knuckles, without much of a clear thought, pressed his lips against hers. They quickly embrace each other until they stripped each other down till they were in the nude.

It was later on that they fell onto the bed as Knuckles and Julie were rubbing on each other's bodies softly.

Julie was on top and Knuckles on bottom. She never felt much of his skin before but pretty much liked it.

She moaned seductively before releasing the kiss and looking into his loving eyes; Knuckles following suit looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You're wonderful." She spoke as Knuckles chuckled softly

"I know. This is what my dream was before I woke up from the hangover."

"Mmm."

From her position, Julie reached for the drawer and opened it. She soon took a condom from the drawer as Knuckles was a little surprised at this.

"Allow me to make dreams..." She trailed off her seductive speech and kissed onto Knuckles' chest before resuming. "...a reality."

With a soft blush appearing on his face, Knuckles smirked.

"You sure?"

She issued a loving smile and spoke.

"Of course."

"Even if it means..."

"...losing my virginity? Yes. After this, we're both ex-virgins. Well, actually, I am since you did it with Sonia in hangover time."

"Hey!"

Julie chuckled inwardly.

"I didn't mean it literally."

Knuckles issued a light-hearted chuckle and spoke.

"So, you ready?"

Silence with a seductive smile, she spoke.

"Are you?"

She handed Knuckles the condom as he took it and issued a toothy grin on his face.


	14. Knuckles' and Julie's Erotic Night

Dissolve To: 

Knuckles and Julie-Su were very much in extreme heat.

Julie was on top and Knuckles was on bottom as they were both bare-naked.

Julie started softly bouncing on Knuckles' erect member as she started moaning softly from the sensual feeling inside of her.

"Oh, Knux." She moaned as Knuckles followed suit.

Erotic heat started consuming the place as Knuckles soon sat up and started kissing and massaging Julie's nipples with his lips like a baby which issued a loud moan from her in complete delight and ecstasy.

Knuckles then moved his hands down Julie's hips and increased the feeling inside of her as she started moaning softly.

"Shit." He moaned

It was only a matter of time before Julie soon stopped and got off Knuckles before moving to the right side and used her mouth to softly massage his erect member which issued a soft moan from him.

"Harder." He said softly as he moaned.

"Mmm." Julie moaned while resuming the massaging taste.

She resumed massaging even harder and enjoying every second of it. Instantly she halted as Knuckles rose up before Julie started pressing her lips against his.

After a few minutes, Knuckles soon reversed their positions so Julie would be on the bottom while he was on top.

Afterwards, he started raising her up and positioning his erect member inside of her threshold and started entering her gently while holding her legs up.

"Harder." She said while moaning softly from the soft thrust.

Knuckles not only fulfilled that request but he leaned on top of her while increasing his thrust, releasing the seed into the condom.

Even though they both liked it hard, Knuckles kept the pressure going as he and Julie started moaning loudly with each passing minute.

Julie wrapped her legs around his back as Knuckles continued the pressure inside of her. They were filling so much heat in the room as if their bodies were going above 98.6 degrees.

"Come on!" She requested as she moaned louder in ecstasy.

During his thrusting, Knuckles grunted and started moaning louder from the feeling.

"Shit!"

Knuckles continued the pressure as he kissed Julie's neck causing her to moan some more. He then kissed down her shoulders as she did the same with him.

"I love you." He whispered as he resuming the sensual moaning.

"I love you, too, baby." Julie whispered as she moaned softly

They continued giving off extreme passion for each other as they soon got exhausted and halted themselves; both were panting heavily from the erotic romance.

Knuckles rested a little before raising up and, while his erect member was released from her threshold, started squeezing the fluid from his member as Julie rose up and presented her open mouth for the oncoming fluid.

Afterwards, she then moved up and, like a straw, sucked all the fluid out of Knuckles' member causing him to moan softly. Julie soon finished before rising up kissing her lover.

They started tongue wrestling while lip-locking before releasing as Knuckles reached and took the wet condom from his member before speaking.

"That's one down."

As he threw the condom in the trash bin next to the bed, Knuckles and Julie then started kissing each other before lowering down on the bed.

Knuckles released the kiss before Julie spoke with a smile on her face.

"Let's get some rest, shall we?"

"We shall." Knuckles said with a return smile.

Julie giggled inwardly as Knuckles reached and turns off the lamp engulfing the room in darkness.

Dissolve To:

Ext.

(Ice Cube's '_It was a Good Day_' music playing in background)

It was morning as the sun was coming up and shining down on the floating island.

Int. Hallway

As the distance music issue in the background, Manic and Sonic were seen in the hallway looking for Sonia's room when the green hedgehog caught sight of Knuckles' room before stopping upon a disgusting smell.

As the music was growing faint in the background, Sonic took note of his brother's predicament.

"What?"

Silence, Manic gazed Sonic and shook his head.

"Nothing. Look, go find Sony, I'll wake Knux."

Silence, Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay."

As Sonic departed, Manic knocked on the door.

"Knux! You in there?!"

No Response. He knocked again.

"Knux?!" He called

Manic went for the knob as he twisted it and was a little surprised to find that he got it open. He cracked the door open and walked slowly inside.

Int. Knuckles' Room

"Knux?" Manic called while walking in.

Manic slowly walked inside before his eyes went wide in shock at the sight he saw. There, he saw Knuckles and Julie-Su lying in bed together in the nude. They both had no blankets on which shocked the green hedgehog even more.

Mentally, Manic always thought Knuckles was a player but never a ladies' furry. He issued a silent chuckle to not disturb them.

"Damn. I guess the heat is on." He whispered before silently walking out of the room.

Int. Hallway

Manic closed the door behind him and was about to turn around when...

"Looking for someone?" A female voice spoke

Startled, Manic turned and saw Sonia behind him. With a relieved sigh, he spoke with her suspicious look to him.

"Jesus, Sony. You scared the daylights out of me."

"Answer the question." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't looking for anyone." He lied

"Oh, yeah?" She said, and then gestured to the door. "What do you call peeking through the door?"

"Wait. C-can we change the subject here? Because you're acting like a cop in an interrogation room."

Suddenly, Sonic walked up in between them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He asked, then gazed his sister. "We were looking all over for you."

Sonia gazed to Sonic.

"'_We_' means '_more than one._' Now why am I seeing just you looking for me and Manic peeking through this door, huh? Tell me that."

"Because-" Sonic started but grew silence upon noticing a slitting throat gesture from his brother.

Sonic quickly set his gaze to his sister and spoke.

"Uh...He wanted to wake Knux up for the day."

Sonia grew silence for a while in an unconvincing manner. Not only that she knew that Sonic was lying through his teeth, but she also knew what this was about that she'd already caught wind of earlier.

Int.

Knuckles immediately opened his eyes after hearing voices outside his door. Instantly, he nudged Julie.

"Julie." He whispered

"Mmm." She started, but didn't budge, so Knuckles nudged her harder.

"Julie!" He whispered louder.

She stirred and woke up before looking to Knuckles.

"Mmm? What is-?"

"Shh. Sonic and the others are by the door." He whispered as Julie's expression was in wide surprise.

"What?!" She silently exclaimed

"We gotta put some clothes on. Quick!"

Knuckles and Julie quickly got out of bed and was careful not to attract attention as they started putting on clothes.

Int. Hallway

_Meanwhile..._

"Look, Manic, are you gonna wake him up?" Sonic asked

"If Sony stops nagging, I will." Manic said with a scowl to his sister

Sonia issued a harsh jab to the green hedgehog, who flinched upon contact.

"I don't nag." She peeved as Manic kept his scowl to her.

"Don't hate me because you nag."

Sonia sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever."

Int. Knuckles' Room

Manic opened the door and thought that he would see Knuckles and Julie in the same predicament as before but instead sees them standing with clothes on.

Both echidnas caught sight of them and smiled.

"Hey, guys." He greeted

"Sleep well?" Julie asked

Silence, Manic sighed as Sonia noticed, but kept silence.

Ext.

Everyone was leaving the clubhouse as well as Sonic and the others who were among the departing crowd. Some furries were leaving back to their homes.

"I guess it's time for us to go." Sonic said

"Wait a minute. It's only 9:30am." Julie pointed out. "You should stay a while and check out the island."

"That's right. We can go to the carnival and stuff." Mighty said as Manic creased an eyebrow in the armadillo's direction.

"You guys have a carnival?"

Mighty smiled as Charmy spoke.

"Yep."

Sonic took this into thought before speaking.

"Well, okay. I guess we can stay a little while."

Knuckles nodded.

"I also got to show you guys something at the palace."

Sonia looked over to Knuckles.

"What is it?" She asked as Knuckles gazed her with a smirk on his face.

"It's a surprise. Something I haven't showed you guys earlier."

"Oh, okay. Let's get this day underway before something weird happens." Sonic said

With an issued mischievous smirk on his face, Mighty the Armadillo grasped a hold of Sonia's rear as she gasped with her eyes widened in the process.

"Too late." He said and started laughing.

While he was laughing, Sonia, including Manic, issued a surprised gaze to the armadillo and grew a sudden bitter smirk on her face.

"No, he did not." She said before looking over to Manic, who issued a smile.

"Yes, he did."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Instantly, she sent a harsh left elbow to Mighty's face

"Oh!"

The armadillo staggered and fell to the ground as the others took note of this.

Charmy issued an inward chuckle and spoke.

"I told you. I told you."

"He never stops." Espio said

"Well, his ass got popped so he can stop now." Vector said

Knuckles took note of this, shook his head in annoyance and sighed.

"Pick him up and let's go."

The four chaotixs, minus Mighty, looked at Knuckles before there was a short cautionary silence between them.

Julie took note of this.

"Problem, guys?"

"Oh, it's no problem." Vector said

"It's just that every time we pick him up, we get knocked out."

Creasing his left brow, Manic crossed his arms and spoke.

"Explain.'

"Well, whenever he's unconscious, he's actually asleep. And after one of his nightmares-"

"He sucker punches you guys." Tails intervened as Vector pointed to his temple.

"Right on the fuckin' head." He spoke

Knuckles took this into thought before coming up with a solution.

Moments later, water was splashed on Mighty's face as he jerked up pretty much startled. He spat out the water and was coughing afterwards as Knuckles kneeled next to him.

"You okay?" He asked

Mighty coughed up the last remaining amount of water and spoke.

"Yeah."

"And what have we learned?" He asked before supporting him up.

Mighty regained his movements before speaking.

"Never grab the ass of a female."

"That's right." Sonia spoke with a soft glare to the armadillo. "'Cause they're liable to kick the shit outta you."

Mighty coughed a bit and spoke.

"My Bad."

Julie approached the group and spoke.

"All right, guys. Are we ready to go our what?" She asked as Knuckles issued a surprising gaze to her.

"Damn, girl. You act like my mother."

Upon the jester, Julie chuckled inwardly.

"Boy, you better get going and quit holding us up."

They all issued joyful laughter as they soon walked off towards their destination of the carnival.


	15. A Day at the Carnival

Int 

Meanwhile, Aleena was slowly training her Tai-Kwan-Doe techniques in the bedroom with her eyes closed. She was doing her usual stances and punching and kicking air.

Suddenly, the sound of the telephone started ringing as Aleena stops what she's doing before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

Ext.

Sonia was on the phone while on the venture with the others towards the carnival.

"Hey, mom. Listen, we're on our way to the carnival and the palace so we'll be long."

"_Oh, okay._"

Int.

"Make sure you don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"_Mom..._"

Ext.

"We live for that kind of stuff. It's not like Robotnik and his goons are gonna come and screw with us."

Int. Robotnik's Lab

To Sonia's unawareness, her voice was being monitored on screen.

"_Okay, we're about to go to the carnival so we'll see you later, okay?_"

"_Okay, later._"

"_Later._"

Instantly, Snively switched off the monitor.

Int.

Inside the main room, Robotnik was still sitting in his chair when the intercom caught his attention. He depressed a button on the left arm chair issuing static from an intercom system.

"Report."

"_Sir, I have monitored and recorded the voices on the screen._" Snively responded from the com

Robotnik leaned forward and spoke.

"Show me."

Ext. Carnival

(A/N: Since the carnival is at night on the game, it's only fair that I make it in the day time as well.)

The carnival was packed with lots of rides and everything to choose from. Every furry was presence there enjoying their joyful fun as Sonic and the gangs entered.

Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails were in total surprise at what they were seeing while Knuckles smiled.

"Welcome to the carnival, guys."

"Whoa." Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails said in surprised unison

"So what's it gonna be? Rides, games-"

"Both." The three siblings spoke in unison

"They're hooked." Mighty spoke to Knuckles and chuckled inwardly

"Yeah." He said, then, with the smile intact, gazed Mighty and extended his greeting hand. "Wanna join?"

With a playful smile, the armadillo gingerly takes Knuckles' hand and issued a fluent feminine voice.

"I would love to."

Julie took sight of this and grew disgusted.

"Oh, please! I hope ya'll not gonna kiss each other."

Both Knuckles and Mighty issued surprised gazes to Julie.

"Do we look gay to you?" They both spoke in unison

Silence, Julie shook her head in response.

"Okay, then. Whoever is going for the rides, come with me. Those who want games and stuff, go with Blue."

In response, Tails went with Knuckles' team while Ray and Julie went with Sonic's team.

They soon split up and went separate to their locations unaware of the fact that they were being watched by a small hovering security camera.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, bro." Sonia called

"Yeah?" Sonic answered

"Why don't you guys go in for the games and let us have some girl time."

Manic issued a playful smirk.

"Ooooh, girl time. Something I like?"

Sonia rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Hell, no."

"Aw, no fair. I want--" Manic spoke in a childish tone before being cut short.

"M-Manic, go on before I finish where I started with you."

Manic issued a snicker and spoke.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sonic, Manic, and Ray departed from the girl's position as Julie looked at Sonia, who took note of it.

"What?"

"What do you mean '_Finish where you started with him?_'"

Sonia shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, we like to call that rough housing."

Julie issued an inward chuckle before speaking.

"What'd he do now?"

Sonia scoffed incredulously.

"Picture a pool of vomit on a dress that I wore."

Instantly, Julie issued a gaze of surprise upon her indication.

"He didn't."

Sonia nodded.

"Oh, yeah. He did."

Julie started laughing hysterically as Sonia noticed.

"Why is that funny? It's not funny. I don't like being dirty, let alone being covered with vomit."

Julie tried to halt her laughter, but it slightly grew difficult for a while.

"I'm--" She halted and chuckled again before speaking. "I'm sorry, girl. But he should've gone to the bathroom for that."

"Okay."

As they both grew silence while walking, Sonia started on the conversation again.

"So, what's the story with you and Knux?" She asked as she halted her walking with Julie following suit with a groan of annoyance.

"I knew there was a reason you told them to leave."

Sonia issued a sly smile.

"Come on, out with it. You fucked him, didn't you?"

Silence, Julie blushed with a shy chuckle escaping her mouth upon the comment while Sonia took note of it.

"W-what makes you think that?"

"Well, first of all, you're blushing. And second, it's no secret to me that you guys are an item especially after you called me."

Silence, Julie issued a relieved sigh as Sonia noticed before coming to a slight anticipation.

"Wait. You thought I didn't know, didn't you?"

Sighing heavily, Julie issued a slight nod as Sonia sighed upon anticipation of the echidna's reasons and spoke.

"Look, don't worry, all right?"

Julie nodded.

"Okay." She said as Sonia smiled.

"Come on, let's join the guys."

As they resumed walking, Julie got into thought on Sonia's earlier comment before speaking.

"Uh, Sony? I'm curious, but which dress did you use?"

She waited for a response, but Sonia remained in brief nervous silence.

Meanwhile, Knuckles' team were heading to a huge ride called '_The Turbulence_' which has many medium size planes for riders intended for three furries and it has about a huge circle with three large circles in the middle that held the planes.

"Uh, guys, I don't know." Tails spoke as he grew uncomfortably nervous from the sights.

"Aw, come on, Tails. Quit being a pussy." Mighty spoke as Tails glared to him.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Alright, alright." Knuckles broke up the argument before tending to Tails. "Look, it is not that dangerous, okay? Just because it's large and big don't make it dangerous. Okay?"

Silence, Tails appeared to ease up a little, yet kept his discomfort intact before speaking.

"Okay."

"Alright?"

Tails nodded.

"Alright."

"Okay, you guys ready?"

Charmy nodded.

"You bet."

"Alright." Knuckles replied and clapped his hands in determination. "Let's ride!"

Soon, they all approached the turbulence ride and paid the carnie off for it before making their entrance.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Manic, and Ray were playing in a simulation of a duck shooting game as they all had toy rifle guns in hand.

"There's another one." Sonic replied as he caught eyes of a duck in the simulator.

"I got it." Manic said before taking a shot, yet he missed miserably before he grimaced. "Shit."

"I got this." Ray replied before firing in a couple of shots.

But he ended up getting the same treatment as the green hedgehog as Ray grimaced.

"Damn it."

Sonic scoffed incredulously and spoke.

"Man, lemme hit this thing. A pro can hit better than you guys."

Sonic aimed his rifle and fired in several shots and missed miserably as well before issuing a sigh of frustration.

Manic took note of it, then gazed Ray and spoke.

"Look at him. Up here talkin' about '_A pro can hit better than us._' Shit, he ain't a pro."

Sonic gazed to Manic and scowled his brow in annoyance.

"I said a pro can hit better than you guys. Get your facts straight."

Manic chuckled before the boys caught sight of Sonia and Julie approaching their direction.

"And here comes the S.A.P." Sonic replied before issuing a cocky smile.

As the girls approaching and halted in front of them, they both had an earful of Sonic's comment as Julie gazed to Sonia in confusion while the purple hedgehog looked to the cocky smile on her blue brother with annoyance.

"S.A.P?"

Without meeting the echidna's gaze, Sonia spoke.

"_Spiny Annoying Princess._ You know, being called a bitch is one thing I had to deal with when I lose my temper."

Then, she gestured her left hand to Sonic and Manic.

"And now I got to deal with starsky and hutch over here."

Instantly, Manic grew offensive by the comment and spoke.

"Hey, hey. No name calling here."

Sonia diverted her gaze from Sonic and softly glared to Manic and spoke.

"Look who's talking. Up here called me a, uh, S.A.P!"

"Alright, guys. Break it up." Sonic spoke before the two arguing siblings glared to him.

"You shut the fuck up!" They both said in unison before constantly arguing amongst each other

Sighing in defeat, Sonic shook his head while Ray and Julie took note of this with concern.

"Is there way to stop 'em?" Ray spoke.

With his gaze still to the bickering siblings, Sonic, with a mischievous smile on his face, spoke.

"You got water?"

"Yeah."

As Sonic extended his hand, Ray placed a bucket of water in his hand.

Sonia and Manic were still in their argumentative states before a wave of water splashed onto them forcing both siblings to gasp in surprised reaction to it.

They both turned to Sonic who had a mischievous grin on his face and an empty bucket in his hand while Ray and Julie chuckled inwardly from the display.

"Now you can stop." He said as Sonia and Manic slowly scowled their brows and crossed their arms together in annoyance.

"Hmph." They both replied in unison.

"All right." Sonic said before changing the subject. "What are you girls here for?"

As he drunk a bottle of water, Julie spoke.

"We want to know if you brought condoms."

Instantly, Sonic spat water from his mouth with a look of shock in his eyes upon the comment.

With the expression intact, he gazed Julie while Manic and Ray, with apparent looks of shock in their eyes, followed suit.

"What?" Sonic asked

"What?" Manic followed as Sonia smiled seductively.

"She said did you bring condoms?"

The three boys stood there in long, stunned silence before replying.

"Uh...No." The three boys said in unison.

Both girls were silence for a moment as Sonia grinned inwardly.

"That's okay." She said as the boys issued relieved sighs from their breath.

But they were instantly caught by shock and surprise when the two girls unisonly took out condoms from their pockets.

"We already brought some." They both said in unison.

With the expression intact, Sonic eventually spoke.

"Wait a minute. I-I know you're not going where I think you're going."

"I know exactly where she's going with this here." Manic replied

Then, to Sonic and Ray's shocking notice, Manic issued a sly smile and spoke.

"But I like it." He said before taking note of their expressions. "Come on, guys. Think about it. Why are most girls pregnant?"

It took Sonic and Ray a while to gather up their thoughts to answer the question.

But regardless, the answer to Manic's question has entered their minds before Sonic and Ray issued sly smiles on their faces as the blue hedgehog nodded.

"I get what you're going for, bro."

"See?" Manic said before turning his attention to Julie. "Okay. But, uh, there are two of you."

"So." Both girls responded in unison.

But before the guys could exchange words, laughing was heard in the distance. When they looked in that direction, they heard the laughter coming from Knuckles, who, along with the others, were approaching their way.

As soon as they got to their position, Sonic spoke on the issue.

"What's so funny?"

"You will not guess what happened." Charmy spoke with an inward chuckle escaping his breath.

"What happened?"

Tails shook his head to Knuckles.

"Don't tell him." He replied before coughing.

It didn't take the blue hedgehog long to notice the trails of vomit on the kitsune's clothing before Knuckles' spoke.

"Man, shut up." He replied with an inward chuckle. "Shit."

"What happened?! Quit stalling!" Sonia spoke impatiently before Knuckles and the Chaotixs, minus Julie, issued their surprised gaze to her.

"Damn, girl." They said in unison.

Sonia grimaced in annoyance before speaking to Julie.

"Julie, tell him to get on with it before I go medieval on his ass."

Julie issued a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Knux-"

"I heard what she-(chuckles)-said."

"Knux!" Sonia and Julie unisonly lectured impatiently

Knuckles chuckled and halted a bit.

"Okay, okay. We just got finished going on one of the rides known as '_The Turbulence_', right? And during that ride, Tails be all like-"

Knuckles was cut short before Tails made a desperate attempt to attack him, but the chaotixs held him back.

"Let me go!" Tails spoke while struggling.

As Knuckles started laughing from the attempt, Sonia grew more interested and spoke.

"What happened?"

Knuckles halted his laughter and spoke.

"He was like,"

He halted and did an imitation of the kitsune.

"'_Help! Help! My ball's gonna explode!_'"

Instantly, everyone started laughing hysterically as Tails kept struggling to get a crack at the red echidna to no avail since the chaotixs were holding him.

Knuckles took note of it and halted his laughter

"Alright, alright. Stop, stop."

While the rest halted their laughter, Tails resumed his struggle.

"Alright, Tails calm down." Mighty spoke.

"Let me at 'em." Tails spoke during his constant struggle.

"No, man." Charmy replied before the kitsune started struggling harder.

"Let me at 'em! I wanna kick his ass!"

With his gaze to him, Knuckles creased his left brow in disbelief.

"Boy, please. Unlike blue here, you wouldn't last a second against me." He said before Tails halted his struggle with his glare to the echidna.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied before chuckling.

"Come on, guys. Knock that shit off. We ain't g-"

Before Sonia could resume, a sudden distance explosion caught all of their surprising attention as well as everyone else in the carnival.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked

"It's coming from..." Julie grew silence upon a shocking revelation and spoke. "...Hidden palace."

Silence, Knuckles eyes widened in shock upon the comment.

"Shit."

Instantly, the red echidna started running in the direction with the others hot on his tail. Since it was a long trip, they decided to take vehicular motorcycles that were being sold at the carnival.


End file.
